


Until Then

by Fenris_Wolfe



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Alternate Universe, Big Gay Love Story, Dark He Tian, Gay, Gay Sex, Hurt Mo Guan Shan, LGBTQ Character, Love, M/M, Marriage, Romance, Rough Sex, Russian Mafia, Sex, Slice of Life, Smut, Smutty, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2020-03-06 11:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 36,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18849931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenris_Wolfe/pseuds/Fenris_Wolfe
Summary: A Tale of He Tian and Mo in AU.  He Tian, A Marfia Boss and Mo, A bartender/ deliquent.The story of how the two met, how the life goes on and how the life ends.





	1. Part 1

Do you believe in fate?

Like when you won a lottery ticket you got off garbage? Or when you helped a person and only to realize he was the debt collector from ten years ago. Little thing called fate, have a way to make a person's life stirred, whether in good way or not, no one can tell but it surely dose make one's life interesting.

Take Mo Guan Shan for example, 24 years old, dropped out of college, working here and there and finally settled down as a bartender at a Gay bar called, "Rose" even though he himself was not gay. Should he be happy he got a job or depressed the only place available to him was this gay place?

 

Mo grimaced at his train of thoughts and sucked hard on cigarette, letting out a puff that immediately dispersed in the air. He leaned against the back door of the bar, facing a dark alley, the sound of music and chatter floated out from the tiny kitchen window. On his left he could see the bright neon lights and rowdy sounds of people cruising and cars. Everywhere there was nothing but noise, but this place was at least quieter.

For him, who had no inspiration or dream for life, this life was perfect for him. At least he could make the rent, stay afloat with this income and a few other part time jobs. He should be pleased. Pleased. Looking down at the nearly burn out cigarette in his hand, he tried to wrap his mind around that word but the more he tried, the emptier he felt inside. Just what was it that making him not satisfied with himself?

He really had no answer.

Suddenly, the door was forced open, pushing him off it roughly. He stumbled forward, the cigarette fell down dangerously close to his feet. "What the fuck..." he glared at the door and the person appeared out of it. "Oh you are here. Come help if you finished with break. We got customers." The other bartender who was in tight leather vest with no shirt under came out, his face glistening with sweat. Mo made a face and stomped on the cigarette to kill the fire. "I got it. You, don't come out like that."

The other person laughed out loud, wiping the sweat off his neck. "Oh my god, you still not over it?" He came out, his boots clicked and clacked on the asphalt road. Under dim street light, his leather vest and pants stood out like sore thumb but he was carefree, put a hand on his tiny hip and pushed it out, striking a pose.

"Sure leather is damn hot but it makes you sexy." He winked at Mo, who stood hugging himself rigid, shivered despite the hot weather. "I'm not like you." He said checking if there were by passers taking notice of their weird costumes. The other one laughed, "Of course, you are not pretty like me but your butt and those big pecs look not too shabby, you know." He waved his fingers provocatively, purposedly making Mo more self conscious and uncomfortable.

"...MO GUAN SHAN! LEE! WHAT ARE YOU TWO SHIT DOING?" a loud roar came out of the kitchen and the two jumped in surprised. "Oops, old man is pissed. Let's hurry. We really are packed today." Lee picked at his ear and hurried inside, gesturing Mo to follow him. Mo sighed, here we go again. He thought to himself and followed lee, pulling down his vest every step. The door swung close behind him, a few alley cats meowed and run away in fright, after that the alley was silent again.

Downtown was busy, huge skyscrapers, fly over bridges and messy yet systematic roads, not forgetting ever bright neon lights, yes, downtown was busy day and night. It was center for hotels, shopping malls, law firms, companies, literally a mass of business of all kinds, the place where elite marked their territory and lying in wait to devour the weak. This was no place for good or bad, this was the place for profit and power. Everyone knows everything but everyone act don't know anything. As the tighter lipped you are, the better chance to survive this horrid game of business.

A black sedan pulled into an entrance of twenty storied glass building, its windows tinted with black, exuding aura of approach with care. There was a crest of snake on its bonnet, tiny but still visible and intimating those who laid their eyes on it. The hotel staffs all run out and arranged into a neat line on either side while a grey haired man in expansive suit bowed deep and opened the car door.

It was like a scene from movie. The view widened from a pair of black polished leather shoes that swung off the car and stepped firmly on the carpet and slowly up the slender body donned in a suit so chic and smelt of money people gaped their mouth from staring at it then finally zoomed into the face of the owner of such marvelous body. Stone cold chiseled face with a pair of deep charcoal black eyes that revealed no emotions, just like a beautiful robot.

"Welcome Master He." The old man greeted him as he buttoned his suit and swept his eyes over the staff standing at the entrance. His lips curled into a smile which didn't touch the eyes, and said in similar cold voice, "Thank you Manager Li. You don't need to greet me like this, I am not even part of this company." He laughed dryly, the other people slightly trembled but no one made a peep.

The old man happened to look up at him and accidently caught the black tattoo peeking out of his collar. He Tian glanced at him and the two met their eyes. A shot of lightning run down his spine and the old man immediately lowered his head and said, "There is no way I could do that. Master He is master He even if you...you aren't part of the company." His forehead glistened with beads of sweat but he kept his posture firm, a rare professional.

He Tian looked at the old man a few minutes and finally decided he shouldn't cause trouble this early. Chuckling dryly, he said, "You are too kind." The old man finally let out a sigh and quickly said, "Right this way, Master He. The board of directors is already waiting for you." He gestured toward the entrance and almost tripped when He Tian swiftly walked pass him, leaving him in the dust. The row of staffs bowed deep, no one dare looked up at the black clad Mafia boss who had aura of death surrounding him. The old man run after him, almost knocking into the two giant bodyguards following He Tian.

Seeing how frightened the man was, He Tian smiled, this meeting is going to go well. He thought to himself, totally at ease, he stood in front of the elevator with his hands in the pockets. Just then the elevator bell rung and the door opened. "Please get on, these two staffs will guide you to the meeting room." The old man said full of hope as he would soon be free from him. He Tian wanted to laugh but kept his face calm. The two staffs in the elevator bowed deep and welcomed him. Pleased with himself, he got on, followed by his massive bodyguards.

"Thank you, Manager Li." He said with a wave from the elevator. The old man bowed so deep his forehead almost touching the knees. He only stood up a few minutes after the door closed and the devil disappeared from sight. His fingers trembled a bit as he took out a handkerchief and wiped his face. "I'm too old for this."

The story of two people from different worlds...


	2. Chapter 2

The sunlight peeked through the heavy curtains and fell onto the white blankets. The whole room was quiet and dark, only the sound of a clock’s hand could be heard deep within the stillness. 

He Tian lay across the bed, half naked down to the waist and only a mere boxer to cover his lower part. His back rose and fell rhythmically as he soundly asleep, breathing in and out peacefully like a kid. The muscles on his back beautifully moved along with the movement, when a ray of light shone over the flawless flesh, it glistened. It was beautiful portrait to see. 

‘’Bree, bree,” sudden vibration of phone broke the quietness but did little to wake the person next to it who seemed like he would sleep through world war III if chance given. The phone didn’t give up either, it kept on vibrating, becoming louder and louder by minute. He Tian groaned, muffled himself in pillow tried to block out the annoyance but the noise got louder the more he ignored it. 

Finally he gave up and patted all around, to find the source of annoyance. In the end, he found it and grabbed it roughly. “Hello...” his voice was hard, displeasure enunciated perfectly in each word. 

“HEY HE TIAN!!!!” a loud screech came through the phone and instantly, He Tian pulled the phone away from his ears. From the tone of the voice he knew who the caller was. His sharp brows drew together into a deep frown, eyes glaring at the phone as though to murder with bare hands. 

“HELLO! Oh why am I shouting? Ha ha. Hello?” the person sounded kinda idiotic, He Tian wanted to block the person and go back to sleep but sadly, knowing his childhood friend, Jian Yi, very well, the idiot would be very much tempted to torture him in other ways so he gave up on the thought. “What do you want?” he refused to get up so rolled over and kicked the blankets off the bed. 

“Is this any way to treat your beloved friend who just gets back to the country? Huh? I swear you get worse at you grow older.” He Tian rolled his eyes, he could care less. “Anyway, your ancestor Jian Yi is here! Oh yes, turn to the main road, just beyond the central tower.” He was busy yelling complaints into the phone as well as giving the taxi driver instruction.  
“Did you wake me up for this? You must not want to live long.” He Tian said through gritted teeth. “Hey, you should treat me better. I’ve been away for almost four months. Don’t you miss me?” “….” “Ok, don’t answer that. No good word gonna come out of you.” “Why are you calling me?” He Tian couldn’t handle the annoyingly cheerful voice any longer. “Fineeee. Tonight we will go out and have fun! You have to accompany me and cannot say no to this.”

He Tian sighed, nothing good ever came out of his fun nights. “I am busy.” Jian Yi scoffed and said, “Whatever, you cannot ignore me. Cancel whatever shady business you have. It’s not like one day break will lose you any prey to chew on. Umm, sir, please look ahead. Ha ha.” “Where was I? Yes, cancel everything and come hang out with me. When was the last time you get a break anyway?”

He Tian rubbed his brows hard and sighed deeply. What he said wasn’t wrong, work has been pretty busy lately and he didn’t have any time to relax and if he say No now, who know how he gonna be pestered by that idiot. “Fine. I will ask my secretary to look up a bar.” “Nope, no need. I already found a place to go. Lighten up, He Tian. Meet me at Hotel Royale at 6pm. I will be staying there a few days before heading home.” He Tian didn’t have any energy to argue with him so he just readily agreed and ended the call.

He threw the phone onto the bed and then slumped back again onto the bed. The sun light streaked through the curtain and fall on his face. He squinted as the light bright against his eyes, dark pupils constricting, clear and unwavering, The black snake tattoo with its fangs baring fiercely coiled over the side of his neck and delicately flowed down the shoulder toward his biceps in intricate patterns. Even when unguarded, the man was truly one of outlaws. 

He glanced up at the clock and sighed, a little passed 11. Quickly, he called up his secretary and ordered him to cancel all of his meetings for today and arranged for tomorrow. His secretary upon hearing this, thought it was a prank call, he had to check the number twice before following it. He Tian rubbed his face, he felt tired already. 

The evening in shopping district was always bright and cheerful; it was famous for its endless choices of high-end bars, clubs of various types and many others which attracted fun loving people like Jian Yi as bees to pretty flowers. 

He Tian was dressed in casual clothes, formfitting white t shirt with a black jacket loosely hanged over one side of the shoulder and matching black jeans, his hair was unkempt and with his not so inconspicuous tattoo spotting under neon lights, he stood out like sore thumb that people would whisper and drool from a far and not dare to approach. 

Beside him Jian Yi was overly frivolous in pink suit and white shirt unbuttoned down to his navel, frameless glasses adorned his sharp features. The pair looked like a thug and a pimp, gaining looks from everyone. 

Jian Yi said disappointedly, “Aaaaa, why can’t I find it? I really memorized it.” He squinted his eyes as he looked far ahead at the shops with their signboards brightly lit. He Tian had no interest in whatever he was mumbling; he walked lazily, not caring a bit that whispers seemed to fly around him. “It was Lotus something. Wait let me just called up the hotel.” Jian Yi gave up the search on his own and took out his phone.

He Tian sighed, took out a cigarette and lighted it. He looked up at the red building with a big heart neon sign across from him, a love hotel. Well, it’s not a rare thing to see in this district anyway. The air here even smelled of booze, smoke and sex, the basic carnal desires of human. A huge puff of smoke escaped through his thin lips, how boring. 

“Ok, I got it! It’s Rose.” Jian Yi snapped shut his phone and cheered. He Tian gave him a not impressed look. “Then can we go? I don’t want to keep standing in the middle of the road.” He dropped the cigarette and stepped on it. 

“My bad, my bad.” He urges He Tian in a certain direction and the two continue walked down the road. “Sheesh, can’t you at least wear something to cover your vulgar tattoo? No one gonna approach us with you looking this scary.” Jian Yi grumbled as they took a turn and a big two storied building with a purple neon sign, Rose appeared. “Yay, we are here. Look here, big brother He Tian, I been doing business for past four months, and no fun. Tonight I intend to drown in booze and sex.” 

He stood in front of He Tian who was putting on his jacket, seemingly aware of his frightening aura. “This is gay bar.” He Tian pointed at the small plague on the front door. Jian Yi shrugged, “So? When has that bother us anyway? What don’t tell me Mr. He now only interested in big sisters? Oh poor boys he had ruined over the years. Tsk tsk. ”

“…did I say anything vaguely like that? Just get in you, dumb idiot.” He Tian made an annoyed face and push pass him to the door. Jian Yi smiled widely, “That’s more like it. Hey, make sure your people stay outside and don’t interfere us.” He Tian looked back at the black suited people standing at a far distant, all stiff and looking totally out of place and said, “No worries, secretary Lin is with them. They know how to behave.” 

The bar, Rose was among the most famous gay bars in the district, its interior simple and comfortable. Even on a weekday, it was completely packed with people. The lights were dimmed, creating a rather erotic ambience between the people and soft tempo of music wafted in the air mixing with casual clinking of glasses and chatters.

He Tian was impressed; usually the places Jian Yi dragged him to were loud and extremely edgy to the point of giving him headache. The two strolled inside and for a moment, people turned their head, soft whistles and whispers quickly replaced the relaxed atmosphere. But neither paid attention. 

“Let’s just sit at the counter. I want to drink good stuff and get drunk.” Jian Yi trotted toward the big L shaped counter where fewer people were sitting. The two sat down nonchalantly, the stares from people around them never ceased. 

Mo Guan Shan silently sipped on his juice in the changing room. He wore his work clothes, leather vest with no shirt under and matching leather pants. Before him was an emptied lunch box and several legal papers from debt collectors. He sighed deeply as he stared at the His aunt’s signature. His parents died when he was in middle school and since he had no other relatives than his gambling addicted aunt, he went and lived with her. She wouldn’t have allowed him if not for the child support funds. She was two times divorced and jumped from one man to another if gambling didn’t accompany her. 

He been cleaning up after her mess because for a person like him with no friends, no lovers and nothing to call his own, his aunt, no matter how much of a trash she was, was the only other kin he had. He been working till his back break to settle the amount and nowhere near seeing the light at the end of the tunnel. He sighed again and folded the papers, shoving them subsequently into his bag. Quickly, he cleaned up the mess and tidied himself while taking a quick look in the mirror. He could worry endlessly later after work. 

He quickly joined Lee who was happily chatting up with customers. Way too happy, he stared at his leather cladded butt wiggling in the air as he leaned over the counter and immersed in flirting with new customers who he had never seen before. He faked a cough, letting him know he should control his flirting to a minimum. Lee noticed him and immediately jumped to him. Threw a hand over his shoulder, he leaned closer to him and said in extremely high cheerful voice, “And this is my co worker. Mo! Little Mo is very handsome and his drinks are great but he’s too shy.” 

Mo almost lost his balance at his nonsense rumbling, he could feel his face burning up and quickly he threw his arm off of him and took a step away from him. “What are you…a…” he realized he was in front of customers so he swallowed the rest of swear words and bowed deeply. I’m sorry for my co worker. My name is Mo. Nice to meet you gentlemen tonight.” Although he had unfriendly face and really unfriendly, he learnt the proper bar etiquette

“Oh, what an interesting pair! He Tian don’t you think so?” Jian Yi shouted with a laugh, his face was red and he kept rocking his chair back and forth, clearly drunk. He Tian took a sip of his brand, still unfrazed. “Pace yourself dumbass.” He shook his head slightly and then turned to look at Mo. His eyes stared intently at Mo who was also staring at him but not with lustful eyes or surprised ones like the rest of the room was looking at him. He was just looking. He then bowed and turned to the other side of counter.

What unfriendly attitude of a bartender. He Tian thought, judging hard as he drank. How on earth a gay bar popular as this found a bartender with rough looking and curt attitude. He then looked at Lee who was smiling sweetly and flirting with drunkard Jian Yi and thought, isn’t that how it should be? That guy should learn etiquette, he drowned the whole glass. “Hey, brother. Are you alone?” someone tapped his shoulder and not amused he turned around. A pretty boy with brownish short hair smiled at him, he was smiling cutely and pretty laid back. 

He Tian squinted his eyes and lazily leaned his head on his hand. “I am but you are not my type.” On hearing his cold voice, the boy trembled a bit but he was used to night life. “But how will you know if I am not your type or not just looking?” He provocatively touched his free arm. He Tian just coldly stared at him, like he was viewing some vegetables at market. “Well, I am not into easy, spread your legs chicks. I only go for high quality meat.” Hearing his words, the boy face flushed bright red and clenching his hands tight, he left. 

“Why are you so rude?” Jian Yi said with a slow shake of his head, his face was still red hue. He Tian clicked his tongue and asked for another brandy. “One only has very little patience.” “You have no patience. That boy was cute; can’t you just say you are not interested politely? Poor soul.” He Tian took his drink from Lee and swirled it. “If you pity him, go after him. That ass is easy anyway.” Jian Yi pointed his finger at him and said, “That. That kind of vulgar language. Young people should enjoy life to the fullest. There’s no wrong in it.” 

Lee laughed at Jian Yi’s drunken words. “Master Jian has a way with words.” Jian Yi smiled at him and sat down. “Side effect of work. But if Lee like it, I don’t mind saying more though.” Lee smiled cutely and praised him some more before he went off to another customer’s request. He Tian drank silently, he had every intention to get laid tonight when he came in but after endless approaches from people who weren’t of his liking, he got irritated. He didn’t like easy targets, even for one night stands, he prefer a bit of challenge. 

His eyes unconsciously fell to the back of the bartender named Mo. He had short red hair and very pale skin. Form the back, his stature a bit smaller than his own was nothing feminine like those who kept approaching him. And under the influence of four glasses of brandy, the tight leather pants that were sticking onto his seemingly lean legs looked good. He took another sip, the way his hands worked flawlessly as the customers’ requests was kind of interesting but he was very quiet and unfriendly. What a weird bartender. 

“Little Mo, I gonna go for a break for 15 mins. Will leave it to you.” Lee said and patted Mo’s butt. Mo startled almost jump from his teasing. “You! Go, go quickly.” Lee giggled as he took off the apron and disappeared through the staff door. Only Mo was left to looked after the counter. Jian Yi was in a corner, having handsy situation with some guy, He Tian was the only one left at the counter. Mo stood in front of him and tidied the place. He had seen a lot of people in this bar, handsome, cute, weird, utterly weird and plain but this was the first time, he had seen a person as captivating as this person. 

He sneaked a peek at him. His dark hair was ruffled, although the tip of his high bridged nose was slightly red, a pair marble like dark eyes stayed sharp and fierce in their sockets. He cleaned a couple of glasses and returned them to the shelf. From the corner of his eyes, he watched He Tian taking a sip of brandy. His long fingers elegantly held onto the glass as it was pressed on his thin lips. He saw it as almost in slow motion and by the time, he realized he was just out right staring at him and the other person was also returning his gaze at him, he completely turned red.

Why the hell am I staring at a dude? Better move. He started to turn away to clean the nonexistent droplet of water on other side, He Tian called out to him. “Hey, can I have a glass of water?” For some reason he felt chills as his voice reached him. Keeping his face straight, he turned and said. “Sure thing.” He poured the water into a glass in front of him and couldn’t help but trembled slightly. The other man was staring holes at him. “A hem…here’s your water customer.” I want to escape from here. “Customer?” He Tian asked as he played with the glass in one hand. Mo looked up at him with blank face, what’s wrong with it? 

“Is it a necessity for bartenders to familiar with customers’ name?” He smirked and gulped down the glass. Mo’s face flushed, anger and embarrassment mixed into a dirty red shade on his face. “What do you mean customer?” He Tian leaned closer to the counter and said, “I mean what kind of bartender are you to not even call me by my name? Here I was thinking this is a high end bar.” He Tian was just teasing him but when he saw how the other man’s face became bright scarlet, he wanted to torture him more. 

“I…” Mo was speechless, was there actually a rule to remember the customers’ name? He glanced at the other party’s face, a faint smile lingering on the handsome man face and the more he looked at it, the more irked by the fact he became. “I…It just slip my mind, can you please tell me your name again?” Mo bowed, cursing heavily in his head. He Tian as though guess it, leaned back in his seat, finally found someone to relief his boredom. “But Lee have been calling me all night. If you paid attention, you would have noticed. Do you even have any interest? Mo balled his fist, the fuck with this jerk. To think he was almost interested in his attractive face. What a bitchy personality. 

He swallowed down the words welling up inside the chest and pushed out a smile. “Of course not. I am deeply interested in you.” He stopped himself immediately but the words were already out. He Tian raised an eye brow and watched Mo’s face shifting slowly into extremely bright red, very satisfied with himself. “No, I mean, it is not in that way…” He shook his head and almost bumped into the shelves. “I mean….” 

A loud clash came from outside. Both immediately stopped their jokes and looked at the direction where the noise came from. The staff door. A few muffles shouts followed through afterward. “Lee…” Mo immediately took off his apron and rushed to the staff door. He Tian was kind of speechless about the state he was in, but in the end he sat at the counter displeased with himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It gonna be long windeddddddd  
> originally i wanted to make Mo's mom or dad a bad person but my heart couldn't take it. TnT 
> 
> Anyway, see you guys on next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Lee was someone with figure so slender and skin fair enough to see the greenish veins right under it. His face was small, with narrow dark eyes and thin brows that he got from his Chinese descendant mother, over all he was a delicate charming thing that attracted people of all genders. And because of that, trouble tended to find him often.

And tonight was no different. He was on his phone with a friend when a dark shadow loomed over him. Even though the streets were brightly lit, the alley was not part of it and a street lamp was the only source of light in the dark narrow place behind the bar. He thought he was getting mugged but after shakily stuffed his phone in pants pocket and turned around, the sight betrayed his thought and for a moment he was puzzled. 

There was a couple of man in business suits which was totally out of place for this district, their faces tinged with red and they reeked of alcohol. Oh good, drunkards. He slowly took a step back and smiled, hiding his nervousness. “Good evening gentlemen. I think you’ve mistaken the entrance. This is employee only. The main entrance for customers is that way.” He gestured toward the street, hoping they didn’t see his fingers trembled. 

The man with a mohawk who was standing closest to him snickered and took a large stride toward him. “Good evening to you as well. Here I thought this was the entrance. Heh Heh... can you show us the way…” he then turned to his partners and said, “To your entrance? Ha ha ha ha” the group laughed like a bunch of hyenas.

Lee watched the insulting display without a word. Being gay and looked the way he did, it wasn’t wrong to say he was used to being laughed at. Although it didn’t feel good, he couldn’t start a fight and brought trouble to the bar. His head was spinning hard, trying to figure out the best way to defuse the situation and escape this horrid situation.

“Hey, why don’t you show us a good time? Hmm? I heard gays give the best blow jobs.” “Eew, that’s nasty dude.” “…if you make sure they shut up, there’s no difference between man and woman. It’s just warm mouth on your cock anyway.” The vulgarity was getting to him but he wasn’t a macho man who could just swing his fists to defend his pride. With his small frame, he doubted his punches would do much impact on the three six feet giants before him that was if any of his punches landed at all. 

The door was only a few feet away from him and he could make a break for it but chances of him escaping them were slim. The mohawk stepped closer to him and laid his hand on his shoulder. “Come on. Play with us, aren’t we your precious customers?” “Ha ha dude that sound like you buying him.” “Well, he looks like a woman anyway. Hey kid, we will even pay you if you co operate.”

Lee cringed, why was it so hard for people to just keep their horny self to themselves and stop degrading other people? Why was life so hard on him just cause he looked the way he did and be up front with his sexuality? He was drawn back to reality by rough touch on his face. All hair on his body stood straight and he had the urge to kick the guy in the nuts and screamed for help. 

“Don’t play hard to get. You won’t be disappointed, we will s.a.t.i.s.f.y you. Thoroughly.” the guy’s face was so close to him, he could smell the stench of alcohol and cigarette disgustingly. He was about to refute him calmly but there came a slap on his butt. Instantly, all the restraints holding him back broke and he chomped down on the guy’s hand on his face. “Aaaaaah the fucking bitch bit me.” 

Before the other guy regained his posture, he immediately turned to run back to the door but as he already knew, he was caught before he could open the door. The other two threw him against the door. A loud bang came out as his back hit the door and unintentionally he kicked the carton of empty bottles. The quiet dark alley was filled with sharp noise of glass breaking.

He was half picked and half dragged from the neck. “Let me go, you fuckers.” He clawed at the hand holding him in place and no longer care of saving the bar’s reputation and what not. If he were to go down, he would go down swinging. But before he could display his heroic act, the back door flung open and Mo stepped out. He was never been happier to see that Yankee red head in his life, tears even filled his eyes. 

“Little Mo! Get help!” he shouted, kicking the man feet with all he had but all he had was the strength of a cat. “What? Another fag? You, his boyfriend?” Mohawk, who was holding his hand that was bit, shouted at Mo who stood with his eyes dangerously narrowed at him. The other dude let go of Lee’s neck and quickly, he run to Mo’s side. He always looks angry and rough; surly he will be good at fighting. Lee had all the faith in the world on Mo. 

When he heard the loud crashing noise, he didn’t thought it would be this kind of mess. He just simply thought the idiot; Lee must have slipped and knocked down boxes again. All the act of worry was just so he could escape that weird dude at the counter. The way he looked at him was uncomfortable and he was used to other men staring at him in the bar but it was different. He felt like he was on pins and needles. But seem like he got into a mess that worth worrying. 

“It must feel good to have that bitch’s ass all to yourself huh, big guy. How about you share some with us too?” “Screw it. That bitch bit my hand! I gonna beat the crap out of that fucker till I’m satisfied.” Mohawk pushed the other man out of his way and waved his slightly bleeding hand in front of Mo. Mo looked at him with disdain and said, “That must be your own fault. Don’t start a problem here. Back off.” 

Even though he wanted to lay low and kept a steady job, fate wasn’t on his side. Well, it’s a pity, I kind of like this place. He thought to himself as the three men surround him and Lee. “You talk big for a fag. Trying act tough in front of your whore…” Mohawk guy spit in front of him and his companions followed his suit spurting vulgar words. It all happened so fast and before he knew it, he already took a swing at the Mohawk and the guy staggered back, shocked. 

“You son of a bitch…” Mohawk was so angry; his face was bright red and veins popped on his face. The other two came up at him and he stepped aside avoiding a fist that would otherwise flatten his face. He then ducked and punched him in his stomach but couldn’t avoid the other’s elbow which landed heavily on his back. He felt like all the air in his lungs escaped and the pain made him staggered on his feet. 

“Little MO!” Lee screamed, only then Mo remembered his presence. He braced himself and stood up, blocking the fist with his hand. Taking advantage of the opening, Mohawk kicked him in the chest, sent him flying back to Lee. Lee caught him and both stumbled backward. Mo coughed a few time before slowly rose to his feet. 

The ground was covered with broken bottles and every time they stepped on it, the sound of glass shards breaking rung in the air. The three men cornered them. They were backed into the alley, the men blocked the way to the street and there was no way both of them could escape to the back door. But if he could make time, at least Lee could escape. “Lee, you run to the bar and get the owner. I will hold them off.”  
He whispered as he pried off Lee’s fingers from his arm. “What! I can’t leave you alone.” Lee was trying to keep his shaky knees together; there was no way he could run. Mo was irritated, “You being here is gonna get us both killed. Man up and run the hell back to the bar.” He pushed him toward the door. 

Wide eyed and shaking all over, Lee looked back at him, all teary before sprinting toward the door like the world was coming to an end. One of the men tried to follow him but Mo caught him from his collar and threw him to the other two. “You gonna regret it, big hero.” Mohawk said pulling out a clasp knife.

The other two approached him; he took a step back and blocked a fist. Holding down the fist in his hand, he head butted the guy but a heavy kick landed on his stomach and he stumbled back. Mohawk was taking one step at a time toward him with the knife. Things were getting kinda hairy. 

Mo wiped his lip of blood and balled his fists tight, ready to smack down the guy who kicked him before. But Mohawk jumped at him with the knife aimed at his face. He couldn’t see anything for the moment but the knife flying toward him. He was swift in ducking but not swift enough to completely avoid the blade. A cut appeared on his left cheek and red flowed down the jaw line. He didn’t have the time to feel the pain as the fists started flying from all direction. 

He was a good fighter, earning several punches on the opponents but received a few blows to him as well. Finally he could knock down Mohawk’s knife and taking the good opportunity given to him, he lunged forward, his fist carrying all of the strength, ready to smash the Mohawk’s face but who would have thought at that moment someone came out of the back door. His eyes widened but he couldn’t stop in time. His fist landed on that person’s cheek full force.

Mo saw things in slow motion, the dark hair that swayed along with his face, the sharp noise as his knuckle landed on his cheek and the redness that spread instantly on his pale face, with his mouth wide opened.

In that moment, the whole alley fell silent. 

“…Boss…” Mohawk was the first one to speak up. All three of them seemed so small compare to before. Mo was so shocked he couldn’t gather what had happened and kept staring at the guy’s red and swelling face. His mouth was making movements but no words came out and sadly the other three were in worse state than him, to even expect to come to his aid. They were so nasty with words before the hell they quiet like mice now. 

He Tian stood in the alley, the red headed bartender who just hit him on one side and on other, three of his men, rugged and beaten up. His left cheek was stinging so hard and he could taste iron in his mouth. After making sure no teeth was lost, he spit the blood and winced as the punch hurts like it was burning. He stood again, his face void of expression, his hands balled into fists, the cold air outside settling in with the brief knowledge of what had happened. 

Ever since he became the head of his family business, don’t even mention being punch, no one dared to look at him in the eyes. This was the very first and most humiliating moment in his adult life. He wanted to tear the heads of the three stooges standing in front of him and watched their organs spilled from inside. And it’d be great to see the dogs feed off the corpses. 

His revenge train of thoughts was cut off by sudden touch on his swollen cheek. The red head had his handkerchief stuck to his face, dabbing at the swelling with a frown on his face and for some reason, He Tian could tell it was his worry face. He looked down at the man and the storm inside his head settled down a bit. “I…I am sorry. I didn’t know this will happen…I just…” he kept mumbling as his hand not so gently touched the wound. If it was someone other than Mo, He Tian would have yelled and shot him dead but since it was the red head that somehow caught his eyes, he endured the pain and caught his hand mid air. 

Holding it tighter than necessary, he tried a smile, “Worry about it later. First, we need…” “BOSS! Where did you go? I been looking all over for you.” His secretary walked briskly toward them. He looked as though he had been running around for hours. His usual sleek hair was out of place and his glasses a bit crooked on his face. He Tian let go of Mo’s hand and turned to face him. “I mean you could have called…LORD! What happened to your face? Who did that?” His eyes were nearly popped out of their sockets and he was so close to grab onto his face if not for He Tian’s dead glare. 

He looked at the three stooges who probably had peed their pants and shaking in the corner and then at Mo who was weirdly standing close to the boss. He fixed his glasses and tried to apprehend the situation. Mo watched as the glasses guy’s face scrunched up with a frown deepening by the minute and he felt bad for him. “I...am the one who punched him.” 

He Tian looked back at him, a mischievous glint lingering in his eyes. The secretary fixed his glasses again, his eyes set on Mo, cold and sharp as a knife. “Then no choice but to cut off your fingers. Oh wait, that’s not enough. First break your legs, one after another. Then cut off the fingers on the hand that punched the boss. Or should I just gut him and bury him?”

Blood drained from Mo’s face as he could tell that guy wasn’t joking. He looked back at the black haired dude who gave him a hard time in the bar, the same one he just punched with all he might. How the hell he couldn’t tell this bastard was gang boss or worse mafia? It wasn’t his intention to hit him, he was just unlucky to came between the fight. It wasn’t his fault. But how was he going to make it clear without sounding like a scared chicken? 

He Tian was enjoyed watching red head’s mouth flapping without a sound and his eyes looked like asking him to do something. If there was no pain stopping him from smiling, he would have do so. He cleared his throat and said, “Secretary Lin, why don’t you question those three? I am hoping they’d give me full account on what are they doing here disobeying my words.” With each words, the air around them became colder and even Mo who had no idea what was happening, felt chills. Secretary Lin looked taken back but he was a smart man who understood the situation without much words. 

“Little Mo! You are alive!” Lee run out of the store and hugged Mo, defusing the awkward situation immediately. He was followed by a bald middle aged man in white shirt who carried a baseball bat. “Who the hell messed with my employee? Little Mo, you ok?” Mo couldn’t help but smile at the state they were in. “I’m fine but a customer got injured…um…by me.” The man looked at He Tian and then at the group of men in suits and unlike other people, he remained the same. “Dear customer, I apologize our incompetence but I do hope you will handle the situation.” 

He Tian looked at the bald man, quite impressed that he didn’t cower or start kissing his ass but instead he even looked him in the eye while saying a meaningful phrase. He chuckled and winced as the cheek hurt. “Please don’t worry. I will take care of it.” The man huffed and said, “Thank you. Lee, come and little Mo, you better treat the customer wound.” “What!” Mo exclaimed. He is a gang boss, he can treat his wounds by himself. He really didn’t want to spend another second together with him. “You are the one who hurt him. If you don’t want to get fired, do as I say.” He tapped his bat on the shoulder and headed inside

Mo almost wanted to shout it was not his fault but he was long gone. Such an unlucky day. He Tian inched toward him and said, “…If you will lead the way, little Mo.” He was smiling as Mo glared at him full of displeasure but he had no other choice. “…Follow me… … Please.” He quickly rushed inside after looking back at He Tian’s smiling face once more. Pleased with himself, He Tian rubbed his cheek and followed him. 

He stopped before the door and turned to his secretary. “Secretary Lin, like you said, cut off their fingers and breaks their legs. Do it in whatever order you like but don’t gut them. Yet. It’s a pain to take care of. Just make sure they disappear from my sight.” Secretary Lin who was befuddled with the whole smiling situation, calmed down after hearing such chilling speech from his boss and pleased, he bowed deep as He Tian disappeared into the bar. Behind him, the three who had been mute, fell to their knees, thankful that their lives won’t be lost. Only a few limbs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Pride month guys! Spread the love! See you in next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

That morning, rain visited unexpectedly. The whole city was swallowed under the surprise shower but no matter how sudden it might be, the wheel of humans turned undisturbed. Students still got up and headed to school, adults threw on work clothes and went to their daily jobs, the buses still run not caring how foggy it got and the traffic still high everywhere downtown. 

He Tian stood at the window, dressed in black suit and red necktie, with a coffee cup in his hand. From 25th floor, the whole city spread out below him as though he owned it. His features were as cold and rigid as the rain pouring outside, black obsidian eyes set under deep frown and lips tightened into a tight line. Honestly any strangers would wonder if he was constipated or not. 

But the truth behind his foul mood wasn’t the biological process of his body. It was the pest that he couldn’t get rid of, who was now sitting lazily in his office with his legs thrown onto coffee table. He knocked back the Americano in his cup in one gulp and roughly placed it on his desk. “Really, will it kill you to lose that scrunched up thing on your face?” He pointed a finger at He Tian’s face playfully and then pulled himself into upright position. 

He Tian clicked his tongue and sat down. “Why are you here, you pest? I see your mug at work and even at my house. Next time can’t guarantee I won’t put a bullet in your ugly face.” He leaned back onto the expensive leather and narrowed his eyes at Jian Yi. Jian Yi smiled innocently and raised his hands in defeat. “You are heartless; I just miss my bud so much after all these months. Is it a crime to want to spend some time with…?” His speech was cut short as a fountain pen flew passed his ear and struck straight on the chair. 

His face slightly paled as He Tian’s secretary came and pulled out the pen. “I am sorry for our master’s unruly behavior.” His voice was so flat and fake; Jian Yi cursed the pair, in his mind and shifted uneasily in his seat. “Fine. Geez, you are too violent. The reason why I am here today is…” He sat up straight, crossed his legs, posture straight and became serious in a fraction of a minute.

“Have you heard of the new gang in the northern ward? I believe they call themselves Night wolves or something.” He Tian played with a pen as he acknowledged Jian Yi’s question with a nod. “I’ve heard of them but what does thugs no better than common thieves and rapists have to do with me?” Jian Yi shook his head, dramatically raised a finger in protest. “That’s where you are wrong, my dear master He. True, they were just two bit thieves with a few numbers half a year ago. But recently, they got a new leader called She Li and that thugs you undermined became organization.”

He Tian stopped twirling the pen and threw it onto the desk. Jian Yi took a sip of his coffee and then almost spit it out as the bitterness spread in his mouth but there was no way he could spit it onto the Russian fur carpet and not get beaten to a pulp by his friend. So he swallowed the bitter liquid with much difficulty, his face scrunched up in disgust. “…what the hell was that? God, so bitter.” He then grabbed a water bottle and washed down the leftover taste hastily. 

“I have heard there were a few disturbances in northern ward a couple of weeks ago but since it was out of our tuft, I didn’t dig deep. Just keep tabs on major happenings as usual.” Secretary Li pushed his glasses up and stood rigid beside He Tian. “That’s because you guys never keep an eye on minions, just the big shots. That She Li, I don’t know his background but he is a maniac. Since he took over the gang, there are more robberies, rape cases and even murders.” Jian Yi eyes were serious unlike his usual attitude. 

“What does that have to do with me?” He Tian asked his voice still the same, not wavered by the gruesome speech. “A ha, I knew you gonna say that. A few weeks ago, in one of my clubs in red district, my men got their hands on this.” He walked over to He Tian’s desk and took out a package from his coat, before putting it in front of him. The room went completely silent, all the eyes and attention fall onto the square package containing white power. “Is that…” Secretary Li leaned closer to the desk and examined the thing without touching it.

“It’s cocaine.” Jian Yi said, wrinkled up his nose in disgust. He Tian tapped the table with a finger and asked, “I am assuming this is not the only one you found, right?” “Yea, I got like 10 of these from two of my clubs in red district and three from bars in western ward. I mean it’s not like I don’t dabble in some mild aphrodisiac pills and some E but this is not my stuff.” he said with a shrug, pulling out a lollipop from pants pockets. “Did you find out the dealers?” He Tian asked laid back on the seat. “No, you know I don’t run syndicate like you. I am just innocent business man.” 

Secretary Li raised a brow, Jian Yi sheepishly smiled. “I mean it is not a crime to give people happiness and then get some profit from it. You people own casinos, don’t judge me.” He then walked over to the nearest settee and leaned against its arm. “I can overlook a lot but this is not one of it.” He Tian rested his head on a hand and said, “And how do you know this is related to She Li?” “Because the man said so himself.” “What?” Jian Yi sucked on the lollipop and said, “Mind blown, right? You may not know it because you guys don’t dabble in clubs, except those obnoxious ones for riche riches. Apparently, he and his gang been spreading news in underground network that they are the new house and how they gonna take over the old four. They don’t follow rules or have decency. I hired P.Is and guess what; they are doing real shady loan business as well.” 

“But he does his illegal dealings in northern ward; I don’t think we should dive right in without consulting with Zhang house.” Secretary Li said. “Did you not hear what I just said? These drugs are from red district here in East, the place where your He family manages. Are you gonna let that murderous scum mock you right under your nose?’ Jian Yi’s face was red as the emotions worked him up. “Why are you so worked up over this? Is it not your motto to live as gods willed?” He Tian smiled mockingly. 

Jian Yi broke the lollipop with a loud crunch and threw the stick into trashcan. “Well, one of the P.Is I hired was found dead near the river bank three days ago. The body was mutilated so much they couldn’t even identify it.” He shuddered as the image of dead body appeared in his mind again. “I feel bad for him and want to give him justice.” It was so quiet in the room even a pin drop could be heard. He Tian was the first one to break the silence. “What you mean to say is She Li tortured the man before killing him and he now knows it is you who send someone after him. And he’s coming for you. That’s why you come running to me and talk bull crap about justice.” 

Jian Yi scratched his head and chuckled nervously. “Ha ha, you got me. Nothing escape your sharp eyes, master He. I mean how amazing it is to deduct such answer from…” “One more nonsense and I’ll be the first one to skin you before She Li.” He rushed to the desk and leaned so close to He Tian, their faces were almost touching. “Fine! Save me He Tian! I just got back here and I am too young to die. You have to help me!!!!”   
He Tian sighed. The matter was more sensitive than he thought. Not only this She Li was endangering his territory, he was also invoking discord between the four Mafia families that had stayed in unspoken agreement of not provoking each other for decades. And even though he couldn’t tolerate Jian Yi, he would not want to see his friend and business associate ruined by some two bit thief. “Fine, I will handle this. You just have to stop annoying me and stay out of trouble.” Jian Yi nodded eagerly like a kid and smiled broadly, “I have a lead. You remember that bar Rose?” He Tian’s brows twitched at the name. “There was a reason I took you to that bar.” He stood there beaming like he just won lottery. “I knew you will never go to a bar as low key as that in your life without a reason.” He chuckled at He Tian’s words.

“Nothing escapes you except the one who punched you swollen in the face.” He laughed so hard, bent, hugging his stomach. He Tian although sat in place without much expression, was actually feeling something a kin to butterflies inside. “Ahem, get to the point before I throw you out.” “Ok, ok, touchy. The owner of Rose used to be a member of Zhang house.” “Oh…” “Yep. He already washed his hands of this business and started his own legit bar. But with this business…you can never clean up completely. The other P.I, still alive, he saw She Li came out of that bar a few days ago, looking real pissed. I think the old man blew him off.” 

He Tian rubbed his chin, his eyes far off into thoughts. “So your stupid ways work for once. I get the situation now. Secretary Li, give him security and watch over his every move.” Secretary Li nodded and typed something real fast in his phone. “Um, every moves? He Tian, come on. You can’t just bind my feet, plus I have my own security.” Jian Yi was shocked by the image of him being guarded by four bald men in black suits and sunglasses. “You came to me for help, so you do as I say.” He Tian was not giving him any space. “The team has arrived. Mr. Jian Yi, please follow Ms. Liu. She will take you to reception.” Secretary Li rushed him to the door where a young petite girl greeted him. “Why are you driving me out? He Tian!” Jian Yi caused a racket but the secretary closed the door behind him, muffling his childish protests.

He Tian leaned back in his chair, a finger tapping the arm rest rhythmically. “This She Li, I want to know everything about him as soon as possible. Arrange me a meeting with head of Zhang house. Their eldest son, Zhang Zheng Xi is now handling the affairs as substitute head in the absence of master Zhang. I want his file as well.” Secretary Li noted the words down in his tablet. “Also I want a quick sweep of casinos in red district and also the bars in downtown. We need to make sure there is no parasite leeching off undetected.” “Should we notify Master He Cheng about the situation?” He Tian paused a few minutes before answering. “No need. But now that you mention it, I want you to check the Eastern Supreme hotel and its branches as well. We worked months to get our hands on the contract. I don’t want anything screwing it up.” Secretary Li nodded in agreement. 

“How about that bar, Rose? Should I send people and drag the owner here?” He Tian’s restless finger stopped its tapping and he folded arms across the chest. “That will not be needed. I will handle it myself.” “But…” “I said I will handle it. Are your jobs too few that you trying to manage me as well?” Seeing He Tian’s eyes were not smiling, the smart man, Secretary Li, immediately pulled back. “No, of course not. If that is all, I will start the works.” He Tian nodded, “Thank you. Tell Ah Liu, no one is allowed in after you. I won’t be seeing anyone today.” “I’ll, master He.” Secretary Li bowed respectfully and then left the room.

He Tian sat in silence as he stares out of the window. The rain still hadn’t let up yet. Beads of water hanged on the glass, making it difficult to see clearly. His hand unconsciously touched his now healed cheek and a sneaky smile bloomed on his lips. It had been two weeks since the accident at Rose but for some reason he could recall the events as clearly as it was yesterday. Staring out into the rain somewhat brought him back to the cluttered staff room in the back of the bar Rose. 

He followed the red head bartender inside, making sure he didn’t step on anything dangerous as he walked to a set of table and two chairs sitting in the middle of the tiny room. One side of the wall had lockers and the other side was covered in posters. The red head was squatted down in front of the lockers, busied by himself. “Sit anywhere you like.” He said without looking back. He Tian looked at the two chairs in front of him and thought to himself, there was actually only one place to sit but he didn’t mention it. He obediently sat down and soon, the red head sat across from him with a medic kit. He found it was really amusing to watch the red head works medicine with a frown. 

“Lean forward I will apply the medicine.” He said holding up an iodine dabbed cotton with tweezers. He Tian wanted to laugh how he was being cautious but could only do it in mind as the cheek hurt so much even making slight movement. “Come over to my side. This way is much easier and I don’t bite. Not in first meeting.” His eyes mischievously winked at the other man who was not sure how he should handle this clingy customer. “But I can still….’’ “Oww, it hurts so bad. You really didn’t pull back.’’ He Tian muttered, faking at his own amusement. Mo was caught in tight place. He felt like he really shouldn’t get close to him but at the same time, he was the one who caused injury so he had no other choice. 

Resigning himself, he went over to He Tian’s side and knelt down, holding the medicine. “Satisfy now? Lean down.” He Tian was wearing his patience thin. Obediently He Tian leaned down without a word and let the other man apply medicine on his cheek. From the corner of his eyes, he observed the other man’s face. It wasn’t beautiful nor feminine to the least. It was just plain face. His brows were so thin; he could only see it because he was so close now. His eyes were sharp like a cat and like clear jade puddles. When he looked into them, there was nothing but him reflected back. It was something he had never experienced in his whole life being in the line of work as he did. He found them fascinating. His skin was pale in comparison to his and from his point of view, the man was although lean, he was slimmer as well. 

He was caught up in his own observation he didn’t realize, Mo had pressed his body closer to him and earnestly applying ointment over the wound. He stole glances at the man and incidentally fell his eyes on his lips. Although it wasn’t luscious as girls, for some reason he couldn’t tear his eyes away from them. Swallowing down a handful of saliva, he said in a husky voice. “Hey…” “What? Stay still.” Mo answered him not looking up from his work as he put the plaster on. “No, come closer for a bit.” He Tian coaxed the man, ignoring the dull pain from the wound as he tried to speak. Mo found this man extremely irritating and he really wished he would just shut up and finished this thing quickly. It wasn’t like he was blind to the man’s stares. It was enough to bore holes in his face. He could feel his face heating up slightly. 

Without arguing and prolonging the contact time, he moved closer to He Tian. “Satisfy…um…” He didn’t expect the other man’s mouth to press harshly on his and immediately froze in place. What is happening!!!! He Tian wanted to try how those thin lips tasted and didn’t waste his chance to get it. He kissed his lips, wincing as the wound hurts but it didn’t matter. Pressing the back of Mo’s head closer, he deepened the kiss. The other man after a few minutes of one sided suckling and being licked on his lips came back to his senses. His whole face turned red and he pushed He Tian roughly before scurried back to the lockers. “What…what…WHAT THE HELL!...” his voice was so loud He Tian almost covered his ears but seeing his innocent reaction was satisfying. 

“Nothing. Just payback for the punch. This way we are even right?” he winked at him and fixed the half done plaster on his face. “You…you…homo bastard! Do you want to die?” Mo recovered his rude mouth and jumped up to his feet. He Tian chuckled as he too stood up. Seeing the other man towered over him, Mo kind of shrunk back but he wasn’t Mo Guan Shang if he wasn’t proud. “Little Mo, you are an interesting one. I like it.” his voice was low and seductively husky. The scene was like a big bad wolf and a trembling cat having a face down. 

“Here is my card. Call me when you have free time.” He put the card on the table and winked at him. “Why…why should I call you? Take that junk or I’ll throw it away.” “Ha ha, try it. If you dare that’s.” He Tian said with a smile but Mo felt it really was a threat. “Ok, since I am all patched up, I will be leaving. Looking forward to hearing from you, little Mo.” He said with a wave of his hand as he headed out of the back door, greeted by his secretary. 

He Tian smiled at the memory and thought to himself, that red head really dared to not call him over two weeks. He had been busy with work and almost forgot about the incident but now the chances were presented, he wouldn’t be called He Tian if he couldn’t conquer what he desire. Touching the lips tenderly, he smiled, thinking to himself. Prepare yourself, little Mo. I’ll be having you real soon. Outside, thunder and lightning roared across the sky as though declaring war over the mortal land. The rain continued and the clouds grew only darker and darker with each passing minutes. 

Meanwhile a few roads over in suburban, a convenience store was opened despite the hazardous weather. Mo working at the cashier sneezed and felt chills run down the spine all of a sudden. He nervously looked around the empty store and then hugged himself. He really should have worn more layers but what he didn’t know was the approaching danger for his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for waiting so long. I am really sorry for weeks long update. It has been hectic these days. But I'll be sure to keep you guys update without fail.   
> I really didn't want to add more characters but it just happened on its own. lol .  
> Once again, enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

The bar, Rose opened from 6pm till 4am in the morning and just like all the bars, it didn’t get busy till later in the night. And today being the weekend, things were very lively. Soft tempo music was blasted in the not-so-big bar room but quickly drowned under people’s voices and laughters.

Mo who was already busy tending the counter, couldn’t focus on his work like usual. He hit the ice in the bucket with a muddler as if the poor ice cubes had wronged seven generations of his family in previous life. “Um, I think that is enough. Unless you are trying to serve shave ice.” Lee peeked over Mo’s shoulder and patted the red head’s shoulder with much sympathy. “I can see that black haired hunk is here again.” He said wiping an already clean cup, teasing Mo who was determined on making ice slushies.

“Compare to that flashy friend of his, he is so gentlemanly. I mean he looks like an actor with a dangerous air about him. If he weren’t so interested in you, I would have let him devour me. Pity.” He said clicking his tongue in disappointment. Even though he was teasing Mo, he would be lying if he said he didn’t find him sexy and attractive. But if he had learnt anything from the past experiences, better not get involve with those deals in shady business.

“No one is stopping you. Go do whatever it is you want, stop shitting nonsense near me. We have nothing to do with each other.” Mo growled, taking a peek at his nemesis, He Tian who was sitting at a table closest to the counter, surrounded by people who were so obviously thirsting after him. And that bastard was so full of himself, looking all pleased and mighty. It was irritating as hell to look at.

He heard a few warning from the owner about He Tian’s background and apparently he was some big shot in underground world. Someone like him had so much free time, he been wasting time in this bar every weekend for past two week, lubing himself with people’s attention all night. And the worst thing was he always ambushed him when he finished his shift.

Frowning as he thought hard on why that guy took an interest in him when he could go for literally anyone in the bar and kept bothering him. He’d follow him all the way to the train station, keep on nagging him about his daily life. Honestly it was really annoying. He tried to ditch him with every method he could think of but hadn’t succeeded yet. “…Mo! Earth to MO!.” Lee screamed into his ear, made Mo jumped out of his thoughts. By the time, the ice had already turned into slushy. “What…” Lee smirked with a hand on his hips.

“I didn’t know you are the type to day dream.” Mo flustered by his words, blushed. “What. Who is day dreaming?” “You, who else.” Dumping the ice slushy into the sink, Mo tried to avoid Lee’s curious eyes. “Stop talking nonsense. I am not homo.” Lee giggled and said, “Who said anything about being homo? I just said day dreaming, not dreaming about your dark lord. Oh, little Mo, you naughty boy.”

Mo’s face turned crimson red and he pulled Lee’s ear hard, teaching the smart ass, a lesson. “Ow, owww. ok, ok I’ll stop. Let go.” “Try again if you dare.” Lee immediately jumped away from Mo who was utterly flustered from embarrassment. That little shit is adding oil to fire.

He Tian was in the middle of talking with a guy who approached him and saw the whole scene from his seat and honestly it didn’t feel good. He drowned the whiskey in one gulp and held the glass so tight, the veins in his hands bulged profusely. The guy who was in the middle of trying to coax him into sleeping with him saw sudden change in his expression from laid back, scary to murderous, scary and quietly shrunk away from the table.

He Tian didn’t bother give the guy a glance, his eyes were fixed at the pair of Mo and Lee cheerfully talking at the counter. He had been forcing his way into getting acquaintance with the red head for a few weeks now and from his confirmed information, that guy was not gay. So there should be nothing between the two and he had nothing to worry about but that didn’t mean he enjoy watching his target having fun with another man in front of him. He was really underestimating him.

He smiled coldly and decided to walk over to the counter. But he was interrupted by drunk Jian Yi who had his hand draped over a beautiful boy who was also equally buzzed. “Big bro Tian! Are you…going back?” He Tian swallowed the dead threats he wanted to spit at the idiot, trying hard not to make a scene in front of many people. “Yes, I am going back. You don’t need to follow me.” Jian Yi waved his hands in protest. “No. No, I am coming with you. Let me sleep at your place.”

He Tian wanted to kick the guy in the groin and made him suffer. Behind them, Mo and Lee were still talking but it was getting close to shift changing time. “Do whatever you want. I don’t care.” He pushed Jian Yi and made his way to the counter. “Thanks man, you are the best.”

“…I mean you can never know. Have you ever had a girlfriend?” Lee asked completely in serious mode. Mo who was already red to his ears sighed. “Why do I need to tell you that?” “If you don’t how can I help you out with your love troubles?” “I don’t have love troubles.” Lee sighed and patted his shoulder. “You are so green. I bet you haven’t had girlfriend since you were in high school” Mo felt offended but he didn’t deny it but there was no way he could tell not only he had never dated before and that he was also a virgin. That scumbag would mock him for who know how long.

“And you have never done it with a guy. So how will you know you are interested in guys or not? You need to open your eyes and experience it.” “Are you done? I don’t need to listen to your bull shit. Beside whoever I do it with, doesn’t concern you. I can sleep with whoever I want.”

“Oh, is that so?” Mo almost jumped out of his shoes as a familiar, deep voice startled him. He didn’t need to turn around to see who it was but he was at work and he was still a customer, so he turned around to meet He Tian standing with his hands in pants pocket with a lazy smile on his face. “What do you want?” he threw the wiping cloth to the side. “Scary. I am just here to pay the bill. Is that the right kind of attitude you should have toward a customer?” he said with a smile but there was no joy in it. “A ha ha, please forgive his rudeness, Mister. He is just joking.” Lee nervously chuckled and tried to remedy the tense atmosphere between the two who were having a staring contest.

After a few minutes of uncomfortable quiet, He Tian was the one to break the silent. “I am just kidding. Here is my card.’’ He handed a credit card to Lee, not taking his eyes off Mo who didn’t fail to stare back at him but the whole face was so obviously red, He Tian couldn’t help but felt adorable. “Thank you, Mister He. Please come and enjoy again.” After a few minutes, Lee handed the card back to He Tian, feeling awkward between the two.

He Tian took the card with a smile and said, “Thank you. I’ll come again.” He was started to head out but stopped before reaching the door and said, “Little Mo, I’ll be waiting outside. Be good.” Lee,who had witnessed the whole scene, had his mouth gaped wide and held back the urge to laugh out loud. He Tian soon disappeared out of the door.

Mo who had been glaring at the door finally snapped and slapped the counter so hard, it echoed.

“Who the fuck he think he is? Ordering people around. Who is going to follow his shitty words?” Lee sighed and said, “You probably. I doubt you can escape. You are not very smart.” Mo was so angry, he almost spit out fire. “I may not be smart, I can crush you skull like coke bottle. Want to see?” he pinched Lee’s cheeks so hard, the other looked like a puffing fish when he finally let go. Lee rubbed his cheeks pitifully, almost reconsidered stop being cheeky around him but there was no way he could refrain himself from teasing that inexperienced red head.

Mo lingered at the counter for a while, prolonging whatever little tome he had before the inevitable encounter with He Tian. “Ok, stop moping around here and ruining everyone’s mood. Just go.” Lee pushed him out of the way. Mo dragged his feet to the staff door but he stopped before it and said, “Hey you, can’t you…” “Nope. I am tempted to change shifts with you but I still need income so sorry buddy. You gotta deal your love affairs by yourself.” Lee said with a wink and before Mo could throw something at him, he escaped to the customers. Mo irritated by everything marched inside the room, slamming the door behind him.

Outside, rain greeted him. It wasn’t heavy at all, just sprinkles enough to leave your clothes damp but not wet. Mo pulled the zipper of his jacket and was about to dash away from the back door when a dark shadow appeared before him. His feet stopped in their tracks and even though he wasn’t doing anything illegal, he felt like being caught red handed. “I believe I told you I’ll be waiting.” He Tian said coolly sucking hard on a cigarette as he strode toward Mo whose face clearly filled with disappointment.

“What do you want?” He asked nervously when He Tian stood before him and the pair of dark eyes narrowed down on him. He Tian threw the cigarette butt and stepped on it. With a silent sizzle, the remaining spark died under his polished shoes. “What I want… I thought I had made it obvious but clearly I am wrong.” He stepped closer to Mo who took a step back but soon he was driven into a corner. “I already told you I am not interested in homos. Is your brain shit?” One should really admire Mo’s blind courage despite being in disadvantage.

He Tian who was already irritated by the chummy action of Mo and Lee in the bar, was already in horrible mood. Just because he was acting all kind and being patient, Mo seemed to think very little of him. A smirk spread across his face as he pinned Mo without having to do anything but just approached him. The red head before him glared at him with eyes full of anger and face flushed pink with rage. Through the wide neck of jacket, he could see his pale neck, alluring under dim lights of the alley.

Suddenly he grabbed Mo’s face by the chin and lean in for a kiss. Realizing what was happening, Mo pushed him with all his might but sadly he couldn’t make him budge even a bit. He Tian’s lips crashed on Mo’s, not gentle nor romantic in the least. It was like the two were attacking each other through wild dance of lips. Mo bent his knee and aimed right at He Tian’s stomach. Both his hands were busy pinning Mo’s down, He Tian felt the full force of Mo’s knee.

He winced as the pain almost knocked air out of his lungs but he had never failed in capturing his prey and he wouldn’t start now. He threw Mo against the door, with a loud bang, Mo’s back slammed against the wall and he felt like bones break inside. For a few moment, he couldn’t stand up, just coughing. He Tian rubbed his stomach and approached him. “If you think this kind of act will scare me off. You can’t be more wrong. Seeing you all flustered makes me want to chase you more.”

Mo caught his breath, “You are one sick bastard. Didn’t know you are this low scumbag. I am not gonna let you do whatever you want, you must be dreaming.” He stood up, breathing heavily. He Tian laughed. “If you think you can escape then try it. I mean you are clearly confident in yourself.” He opened his arms mockingly and slowly approached Mo who had his hands balled tight, ready to throw punch at anytime. Not one to take provocations lightly, Mo gritted his teeth and lunged forward aiming his fist at He Tian’s face. But the other avoided it quite easily and with a flash, he hit his nape hard with side of his palm. “Aa…” the blow sent sharp sting down his spine and unable to control himself properly he slipped forward but before he gained control over his body, a heavy punch landed on his stomach.

Everything before him turned blue and for a moment he couldn’t breathe. The force was enough to make him puke but luckily his stomach was empty at the moment. He Tian caught Mo’s limp body in his arms and pulled him up. The other man gasped for air and coughed vigorously against his chest. “I’ll show you what I want, little Mo. Be good and sleep.” Mo wanted to break free from his grip but he had little strength left in his now extremely in pain body, so he could do nothing but be dragged by He Tian to his car. “You fucking asshole…” he still cursed through his ragged breaths as He Tian threw him in the back seat and closed the door. Mo groaned against the leather seat, trying to muster any hidden strength he might have but luck wasn’t on his side. He could only manage to flip himself over and stare at the car’s roof.

The car raced down the road at amazing speed and he caught the sight of He Tian’s side face from the backseat. Why in the world he thought that bastard might be somewhat good? This fucking rapist, underground bastard. His eyes stung, not because he was scared but because he was totally defeated by him. Why is this happening to me? He tried to sit up but sharp pain rose from his stomach and he ended up coughing heavily.

“Don’t move too much. I don’t want you dead before the main event.” He Tian said without looking back his eyes were dead set on the road in front of him, cold and distant. After a few rough turns, he braked the car in front of a brightly lit building. He got out of the car first and then opened the door to get Mo but the moment he opened the door, Mo’s leg flew straight at his face and if he were a second slower, it would have landed heavily on his face. But he caught it before the unfortunate incident and smiled.

“Still lively I see.” He grabbed the leg and pulled it down roughly. Mo suddenly dragged out by the leg tried to hold onto the car seat but his hands slipped and He Tian got the upper hand. “You piece of shit. Let me go. I haven’t done anything to you. You crazy asshole.” He shouted, struggled to break free from He Tian’s grip but it was vain attempt like all his other acts. With lightning speed, He Tian’s hand grabbed hold onto Mo’s neck.

He tightened his hand around slender neck and seeing the color changed on Mo’s face as his fingers threatening to crush the windpipe, satisfied him. But what fanned his already burning desires was the stubborn glare in Mo’s widened eyes that refused to yield. He felt shivers down his spine and unbearable desire to conquer the man before him erupted inside his chest. He kissed Mo’s starting-to-turn-blue lips gently and whispered, “I really like you, little Mo.”

Mo’s hands clawed at his iron like hands around his neck and finally he let go. Sudden oxygen replenishing inside the brain caused Mo to lose his vision and his consciousness into painful numbness. Before he was completely swallowed by the darkness, he felt his body lifted up and there was warm body against his face. Who? He obviously hoped it wasn’t that sadistic crazy bastard He Tian but today wasn’t his lucky day, none of his wishes would get answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well it been a while XDDD lol. I feel bad not updating in past weeks but things been a bit tight for me these months. If this chapter seemed rushed, I apologizes. I will try to focus more in coming week. Meanwhile enjoy. XOXOXOX


	6. QUICK ANNOUNCEMENT

Hey Guys, I am so sorry for being quiet all these time and to appear suddenly now and can't offer u guys any updates.  
TnT  
I'm currently in process of applying for University and really out of sorts that I can't give much time to continue torture our boys. (lol) 

But rest assured, i'll be back in 2 weeks time. So do stick around and promise next chs will satisfy u guys. 

Thank you for ur support all these time.

XOXOXOXOXO


	7. Chapter 6

Slight shower of rain continued through the night. The pitter patter of rain drops clung onto 15th floor fiber glass window, making everything blurry. He Tian glanced at the window stained with droplet of water as he rubbed his wet hair with a towel. Water dripped down his face onto bare body, cascading down finely sculpted muscles before disappeared into short white towel wrapped loosely around his waist. 

He threw the wet towel onto a chair and picked up a beer bottle, playfully twirling it as walked into the bedroom.

Being a first class condo, the master bedroom was extravagant as one would expect. Fiber glass windows stood as walls and the room overlooked the city below like Olympians castles. Lights were brightly lit in the room, illuminating a king size bed in the middle of it. He Tian strode into the room almost whistling, he was in extremely good mood. He kicked clothes scattered on the floor and headed to the bed.

So where was Mo? Obviously, he was on the bed. He was still unconscious, splayed out on the bed with his hands tied above his head to the headboard. He wore a bathrobe which was opened all the way down to his navel. It was not very different from being entirely naked. 

He Tian took a gulp out of the bottle and placed it on a chair before he quickly got on the bed, sat beside the unconscious Mo. If one might say, from a far, it looked like he was being remorse and feeling bad for torturing a person. But in reality, he was feeling satisfied seeing his prey successfully dragged back to base and ready to get eaten. But he wasn’t entirely heartless. He took the trouble to wipe Mo’s body clean and even put on a bathrobe. 

After several minutes, Mo stirred. He felt like he had been hit by a car, his whole body was aching but surprisingly he felt warm and cozy. Coughing a bit as his lungs expanded painfully inside bruised chest, his eyes fluttered open. The sight before him made him thought maybe he was dead and this was afterlife. But if it was the afterlife, why did it look so modern?

He blinked hard and tried to rub his eyes but his hands didn’t move. What was happening? He pulled and pulled but only pain from the wrists answered his efforts, nothing else. And slowly but surely, his conscious fully returned and his hazy vision cleared. 

His hands were tied! Alarmed, he tried to struggle but it was secured firmly. He nervously looked around, forgetting to look to his side, and found nothing but empty high-class room. What happened? He dug his memories and finally the pieces fit. “That bastard….”

“Oh you finally made it.” He Tian clapped and leaned over him. Mo who now fully understood what had happened, no longer was a scaredy cat. He lied there, stewing in anger as he looked up at He Tian. “Did you sleep well?” He Tian asked putting a hand over his chest, proving that he was the dominant one here. Mo glared at him, “What exactly are you doing?” 

He Tian shrugged, “Can’t you guess? I brought you over, bathed you, even dressed you and now you are lying on my bed. Doesn’t any of that give you hint?” He tugged at the belt loosely tied on Mo’s waist; the clothes opened slightly which instantly made Mo to press his thighs together. 

Now that he thought about it, he could smell a hint of medicine coming from his body. Did that bastard put it on his injuries? The thought softened up his mind a bit and then immediately he remembered he was the one who gave him those injuries. His anger flared up again. “You are one psycho bastard.” Mo spit out the most bile words he could think of, trying to piss the other man off intentionally. “Let me go.” 

He Tian smirked, tracing a finger along Mo’s neck over his previous hand prints and rubbed the area tenderly. “I can see that you are not very smart. Stupid little Mo.” Mo wiggled under his touch trying to break free from the indecent caresses. “Are you that lack of sex partners? You have money. Get a call girl or boy in your case. I am not homo and I am not interested.” Mo turned his head away as He Tian ignorantly caressed his face.

He Tian laughed, his hands pulled at the roped binding Mo at the wrists. As the rope bit into his flesh with force, Mo winced from pain. “You are very interesting, little Mo. I haven’t met someone who can piss me off so much that I want to tear him from limb to limb. And also at the same time arouses me so much, I can hardly contain myself.” He towered over Mo who was conveniently sprawled out under him.  
The determined look in He Tian’s dark eyes made Mo turned pale. “You…You do know this is fking rape. No matter how much of a bastard you are, you…you shouldn’t sink this low.” Being a virgin and someone who had never faced intimacy with others before, the thought of being held by another man scared him more than getting punched in the face a hundred times. 

He shivered as He Tian’s wet tongue find his way to his ear and the strange, sensual movements of his tongue made something inside his stomach tingle. “Stop it. Get the fuck off me.” He raised his free feet to kick the other man but not successful in achieving their goal. He Tian trapped them between his legs and he loomed over Mo with a victory smile. “Don’t worry. Didn’t I tell you I like you? I’m someone who likes to savor the things he likes.” His hands travelled down his chest, massaging the firm flesh gently and erotically making the other man trembled with goosebumps all over his body.

Mo felt like crying and screaming his lungs out but there was no way he could he had too much pride to start acting all girly. He Tian couldn’t tear his eyes off Mo’s tear stained face. The gap between his rough appearance and the innocent side really was interesting. He hadn’t found someone who stirred his desires for a long time now. He planted kisses along his chest, nibbling on the flesh that trembled under his fierce attack with what could be considered affection.

Mo gritted his teeth as he twisted and turned to break free but what he didn’t know was it fired up He Tian more and more. He Tian caressed Mo’s flat stomach feeling the warm flesh underneath contorting along his fingers and finally reached downward and slowly removed the belt leaving Mo completely bare. “You fking bastard…” he tried to raise his knee to at least give him a blow to the face but failed at every turn. He Tian loosened his own belt as well, giving Mo a peek of what awaits his future.

It was sufficed to say Mo was extremely naive and innocent when it came to sex even though he grew up with an aunt who acted like a harlot. May be that was the reason behind him never getting a girlfriend or even formed good relationships with females for the matter. So was he interested in guys then? That also wasn’t completely true. He just never thought of getting into a same sex relationship, it was beyond his usual scope of interest which revolved around surviving day to day life.

Never in his life, he had ever showered or shared a room with another man. Even though he knew there was nothing to be embarrassed of seeing the another man’s body, the moment his eyes got a glimpse of the manhood behind He Tian’s bathrobe, he felt the genuine fear he had never felt in his life. 

Unconsciously, he scooped back till his head hit the headboard. He Tian laughed heartily at his action, “What did you imagine little Mo? Hmmm. You are all pale.” He leaned down and stared straight into Mo’s eyes. Mo looked back at him wide eyed, even though he tried to keep his composure under control, he couldn’t really hide it. Seeing Mo’s trembling like a bunny, He Tian’s stone cold heart squeezed a little. 

He found it both adorable and interesting having the other man who was nearly same build as him but pure to the point he trembled from seeing another man’s naked body. His usual partners were never like that. They all acted coy and cute but at the end of the day it was just acting. This man was so naïve and pure to the point he even felt bad scaring him. 

His evil heart thawing a bit, He Tian kissed his cheek gently before claiming his lips in forceful but tender kiss. Mo, who was scared, stunned in place, finally came back to sense at the feel of other man’s mouth on his. “YOUUUU…. Get away from me. I am telling you, you will regret it later if you dare….do do it to me.” His whole face was red; honestly this was the most embarrassing moment of his life. 

“Well, I’d like to see how you will make me regret.” He Tian forcefully spread his legs very far apart despite the relentless struggles. It was so shameful, Mo bit his lips and closed his eyes as He Tian stared at the other’s man exposed body with eyes brightly lit. “You really don’t have much body hair do you?” He Tian said as his hands started to feel the lean and slender legs, sliding up to the inner most part nonchalantly. 

“Stop. STOP. You fking bastard.” Mo wanted to cry, it was frustrating being tied up and none of his protest was acknowledge. It felt like he was talking to himself, the other person was just having his way however he wanted. He had never felt this helpless before. The thoughts weighted down on his heart and the desire to just give up crept into his mind. 

He Tian even though evil right down to core was still a very observant of his partner. He realized Mo stopped struggling and didn’t even look at him anymore, he felt a bit of heartache and disappointment. He decided to change his tactics after all he wanted this person because he was unique and the short time he chased after him didn’t felt like a waste to him. It was somewhat special and he didn’t want to lose it. 

“Hey, hey little Mo. Look at me.” He grabbed Mo’s face and made him look at him. Mo’s eyes were glazed with tears, the usual fierceness still there but really weak. “I will make you feel good. You don’t need to be scared.” He gently licked his lips before thrusting his tongue inside the hot canal with no rush, just gentle and tender. The tongues mingled in slow and quiet dance while He Tian’s hands massaged Mo’s thin waist. 

His hands roamed all over the body, making every part of the skin sensitive to his touch. A hand slowly drove between Mo’s legs, the sudden awareness made Mo’s eyes widened and he started to struggle. Only then He Tian broke the kiss and whispered against his lips as his forehead rested on his. “Don’t be scared. It will be fine.” The way he said normally Mo would be furious to the point he would be steaming but in that moment where he was feeling hopeless to the point of giving up, the words reassured him a bit.

He Tian’s hand covered Mo’s not very lively manhood and started stroking the thing erotically. Mo shivered and finally let out a moan. “Aaah…” surprised by his own voice, he clamped down the lips together. “So Little Mo likes it at the tip. Like this?” He Tian smirked as his thumb circled the head and pressed hard on the hole. Mo’s body jerked as he continued the action over and over until he gave up from keeping his voice in and let out the whimpers. 

He was a virgin and as a person lacking experience in sex life, the feeling of other’s hand on his private area made him unable to resist. It felt good. Extremely embarrassing but it felt good. He Tian pleased with Mo’s honest reactions and put more efforts into pleasing the other person. “Stop…not there.” he wiggled as the ecstasy hit him hard along with He Tian’s sensual attacks on his now standing up proud erection. Clear liquids leaked as the fire started to burn inside his stomach. 

“No…no…let go…let me go….” He Tian leaned down and bit his ears. “Why? Are you cumming? Hmm. Does this feel good?” He nibbled at the ear lobe, enjoying Mo’s soft whimpers which were so sweet to his ears. He put more force into stroking Mo and took his mouth again. This time the kiss was rough and hard, he suckled Mo’s tongue and claimed the entire mouth as if it’s his. 

Mo, who had been struggling to control his urge to cum, was on brink of tears but he couldn’t escape. Nor could he shout. Stop this. Stop. He felt that if he were to cum from his hands now, he’d lose his stand. His denial that he was not interested in same sex or sex in general. He couldn’t let go. No. He couldn’t become the type of person he hated the most. Stop. Please. 

He Tian pressed hard on the center of the tip and scraped it gently with his nail. Mo who had been enduring it, couldn’t hold in anymore and the fire inside erupted. White liquid spurted into He Tian’s hands, splattering onto his stomach as well. His whole body convulsed but he couldn’t make a sound, as He Tian didn’t give his lips a break. It was powerful and enough to make a person black out. 

By the time, He Tian satisfied and let him go, Mo’s eyes were dazed. He fell on the bed like doll, body twitching from after waves of orgasm. He Tian licked his lips, his breaths were ragged. Mo after collecting himself with sheer stubbornness, glared at him with tears spilling out uncontrollably. The sight made He Tian stunned in place and irritated him terribly. He was someone who never needed to please anyone or even chased after them. It might be a bit too much to say this but he was the centre of the world when it came to love and game. 

He had never lost his pride to anyone. But now being looked at by eyes filled with so much hatred to the point it stung him, he couldn’t stand it. “Didn’t that feel good? Hmm…” he tried to use sweet words to coax the other person but Mo didn’t answer him. Instead he turned his head away and closed his eyes. 

He Tian was born from a very prestigious and high class Mafia family. Being the youngest and lost both parents since young, he was doted on a lot by his older brother and many people around him. It wasn’t easy growing up in a Mafia family but it wasn’t full of hardship as well. Whatever he wanted, be it cars, gold, money or women, he only needed to point and it was his. Blessed in appearance, status and probably every aspects of life, he was not someone used to rejection and being a tyrant that he was, rejection didn’t exist in his life. 

The blow to his ego was too big for a moment he couldn’t speak or move, just sat there and thinking where he went wrong. It was but just a short moment before the bruise to ego turned into anger. He grabbed Mo’s face and made him looked at him. “Why are you making this difficult? Wasn’t I gentle with you? I catered to your needs. I treated you nice. Why are you still trying to undermine my efforts?” Mo didn’t reply him, he took a look at He Tian’s face and without a word or a warning, he kicked his chest with all the strength he had. 

Unprepared for the attack, He Tian was knocked off from the bed. If he didn’t steady himself almost immediately, it would have been a real ugly scene. “You can go to hell.” Mo’s voice was shaking but he pronounced each word with such anger and hate he didn’t know he could feel in this life. He Tian was already irritated by being constantly rejected and the kick was the finishing blow to his trying to act like a good person façade. 

“Little Mo…I have been nothing but patient with you but if this is how you repay me, I don’t really need to care about you anymore.” Mo felt the chills as he was looked down by He Tian with murderous intent oozing out of his very being and shrunk back unconsciously. He Tian didn’t say a word, he grabbed Mo by the waist and flipped him over so hard, the rope keeping Mo tied up almost ripped his wrists off. 

“Ah…” The bones in his hands creaked, threatened by the pressure, Mo could barely hold it in. He Tian grabbed a gel bottle from the night stand and poured it all over Mo’s now exposed behind. The sudden coldness made Mo aware of what was going to happen and even though his hands were about to break, he struggled. “You fucking coward. I will kill you. I will fking end you.” He Tian laughed and heavily swatted his bottom. A sharp sound echoed in the room followed by similar noises repeated till it was drowned out by a sudden deep hoarse cry that shook the entire room. 

He Tian plunged his thing inside Mo, without preparing, to the hilt. The narrow hole which was not meant for entry broke open; blood seeped out and flowed profusely. Mo couldn’t see or hear anything, his vision turned blue and his ears were ringing. He wasn’t aware of how much he was screaming either, for the pain broke through his body was so much, he thought he died and reborn and repeated the same thing a million time.

His body convulsed from pain, a thin layer of cold sweat covered from head to toe. He Tian wasn’t having a good time either. The hole was too tight and even though there was a lot of gel, it wasn’t of any use. He could feel the pressure trying to rip him off but there was the feeling of satisfaction welled up inside him. He felt the heat from deep inside Mo’s and even though the act gave pleasure to neither, the thought of having the other man under him was enough to make him shudder. 

Mo was in hell, the pain was burning his whole body and he couldn’t move. He didn’t dare, for even a tiny friction made the pain anew. Both locked in the position for a few minutes, the whimpers and groans echoed throughout the room.

He Tian looked down at the place they were joined and traced a thumb along the rim with fresh blood seeping out mixed with gel. “How does it feel little Mo? Hmm… Being taken by someone you hate?” He pulled out of the bruised hole, making Mo groaned in utter pain. “I don’t like pain but…if it is a mean to get what I want…” He lean down and whispered near his ear. “I don’t mind causing it.” 

Without a warning, he thrust hard. More blood seeped out but he didn’t stop. Not when Mo yelled out in pain, not when he begged him to stop but only when he finally fainted from no longer able to stand the pain. Mo limped against the headboard; he was completely dissociated with the world. Tears stained his face and state of his back side was horrible. Covered in blood and gel, it was really unsightly. 

He Tian looked down at Mo’s lifeless body and untied the rope holding him up. Like a puppet cut from string, Mo slumped onto the bed. He Tian threw the bathrobe over his naked body and he himself headed to the bathroom, naked. 

He stood under shower, the cold water poured over his head and engulfed the entire body but his face remained unchanged. It was frozen in that cold and apathetic state with eyes that spoke murder. After a good thirty minute, he finally got out. This time without drying his head, he threw on a shirt and random pants. The clothes clung to his wet body but his mind wasn’t on them. 

It was just a few hours ago he strode into this bedroom feeling like the king of the world but now there was nothing inside his chest, except the burning hot empty hole. Without much care, he poured the rum bottle he grabbed unconsciously, down his throat. The burning sensation was enough to make him choke but he didn’t stop. He drunk till there was nothing left in the bottle. 

What was this feeling of lost? This empty hole left inside his chest. This wasn’t what he imagined how things would go. He was someone who could outsmart tons of businessmen and crime lords with a few words. Failure was not in his dictionary. But this empty and lonesome feeling left inside his chest…It felt like failure.

He sat on the floor surrounded by countless cans and bottle of alcohol and stared at the bed where Mo lied unconscious. The rain outside didn’t stop. It continued throughout the night, seemingly coming down to drown out the quiet pleads from human hearts.

He Tian didn’t realize it was morning when his phone rung all of a sudden. The effect of alcohol lingered, making him groggy and numb. He ignored the phone ringing and stumbled toward the bed. Mo was still out of it, lying naked on the bed just the way he left him last night. He stood over the other man and the sight of him defenseless and covered in injuries because of him, for some reason, made his heart ache. His head was heavy like lead and he couldn’t even stand up straight but he managed to pull a blanket over Mo before he stumbled his way to the bathroom. 

Cold water did the wonders. After drowning himself in ice cold water, he felt like one third of himself again. Shaking the water off, he tried to make himself wake up. The phone continued to rung with utmost detestable noise until he came and picked up. “What?” The voice of his secretary flew through the speaker. “Master He! Why didn’t you pick up? I have been calling you for 5 times now.” With things he had to deal with and the hangover, the loud cheerful voice of his secretary really made him want to strangle the other person. 

He rubbed his brows tired, “What do you want?” “Me? I am right outside your door. We need to talk. Can you please let me in? I been here for over an hour.” His voice was shaking as if he was jumping on his toes. He Tian sighed deeply and was about to say no but then he remembered he had use of him. “Just use your extra key and come in.” He closed the phone and headed to the living room.

Secretary Li was in awed as he was given permission to finally use the extra key he kept just in case. His hands almost trembled when he put the key in. May be Master He finally recognized his efforts. He would have cried the tears of joy if not for having to keep his professional appearance in front of the boss. 

He entered the apartment and closed the door in most polite and gentle manner. He had been to this apartment many times but this was the very first time he used the key given to him. This was precious moment. He was lost in his own thoughts when He Tian appeared out of the bed room. “Master He, good…oh my god, what happened to you?” He almost couldn’t believe as his eyes laid on He Tian appeared in sleep deprived, hangover and just murdered someone face and dishelved clothes.

He Tian plodded down on sofa and said, “Get me a doctor.” Doctor? Was he sick? That would explain his appearance. “Are you sick? Should I get the physician Hua or will it be better if we just head to hospital?” He was about to call entire medical team when He Tian said, “No, not physician. Get me Li Jing.” “Li Jing? You mean the surgeon who handles our medic team?” “Yes, get him. Now.” He Tian rubbed his temples, he wasn’t a patient person and in this kind of mood, patience didn’t exist for him.

“Why? Did you hurt yourself someplace? Or…” his eyes wandered to the opened bedroom. And being an intellectual, observant and particularly curious Mafia, Secretary Li caught a glimpsed of a person on the bed. And the first thing popped up in his head was some rough night fun must have turned bad and may be the other person was dead. In that case, he would need not the surgeon was the handymen to dispose of the body. But since his boss specifically asked for the surgeon, may be not dead but broke something during their night activities. But…

Secretary Li couldn’t believe his eyes that his cold and cruel young master brought another person back to his lair which he didn’t let not even someone like him in unless really necessary. He knew his master had loose morals regarding sexual activities but never had he seen him brought his partners back to this place. This was the very first time he was witnessing this and he was at complete lost. What in the world happened here? 

“Didn’t I tell you to get Li Jing now?” He Tian said his voice cold and sharp like a blade which made the secretary no longer dare to indulge in his fantasies. He quickly called the other person and made arrangements. He Tian sat there; the voices seemed so far away. The only thing he could focus on was the sound of even breathing from another room so soft he would have missed it, if he weren’t paying utmost attention. The burning hole inside his chest was still hurting but he wouldn’t wish it to disappear. He couldn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for your wishes. I hope with your blessings everything goes well with my uni applications.   
> I know it been nearly a month since I last update and I am really glad that you guys are patient enough to wait and continue support me.  
> So how can I not try hard for you guys?   
> I hope this one interest u as well.  
> See you in next one, I will make the updates quicker from now on!


	8. Chapter 7

Mo Guan Shang lay on the bed, wide awake. Sun light filtered through the glass was warm and full of spirit unlike him. Because of the persistent rain in past two days, the warmth and sunshine today was particularly welcomed with open arms. But that didn’t apply for him. 

He stared at the ceiling and the cream color roof stared back at him. His head was void of thoughts, just light and clear for once in a very long time. He couldn’t figure out this turn of event in his already unfortunate life and the more he thought about it, the harder it became to understand. So he just gave up the struggle and tried to defragment the scenarios like a puzzle kids play. 

First of all, it started because of that bastard, Li. He helped him from thugs who later he found out, unfortunately belong to a big mafia gang and one thing led to another, he got himself a stalker. He scratched his head and sighed. Thin short brows drew into a tight knot in the centre of his forehead. The stalker who happened to be a mafia gang leader somehow interested in him and annoyingly persistently bothered him for a couple of weeks. 

He couldn’t remember for life, what made him snapped and assaulted him. Basically, stalkers were sociopaths who slowly tried to coax their targets into accepting them. Not beat them to near death state and rape them. The two weeks where that bastard used to follow him on his way home, he didn’t sense such vile and low intent from him. That was why he didn’t put up much defense against his approach and deep down inside, really deep like seven feet below ground deep, he didn’t actually hate it. 

Mo sat up immediately, driving away the thoughts that sent chills down his spine and unconsciously, he drew up knees to the chest and held himself tight. No matter what that bastard is the lowest of the lowest and he is never going to forgive him. 

Not even if he got doctors treated him with utmost care and got a maid catered to his every need. For the past two days, he couldn’t even move because of the injuries he received while struggling and the tear on his bottom which hurt so much he thought he would never be able to sit in his life. 

But thankfully, the tear wasn’t big. He buried his face in arms, ears burning red as he remembered the doctor touching the bruise on his backside and helped him applied medication. Can someone just kill me?

Just when he was about to bang his head against the pillow, the door open and He Tian’s secretary came in. Mo instantly sat straight. His butt stung as he straightened the posture. Secretary Li smiled, pushing his glasses up a little as he greeted him. “You are looking well, Mr. Mo.” Mo wasn’t impressed by his polite speech and gentleman aura that he seemed to cover himself with. No matter what, mafia was mafia. 

“When can I leave this place?” he asked not bothering to reply the greeting. Secretary Li smiled and said, “That…why don’t you talk to Master He regarding the matter? He is just concern about your health. And wanted you to rest according to doctor’s instructions.” Mo scoffed rudely, “Concern about my health? He raped me and now he is concern about me?”

Secretary Li’s face twitched a little at Mo’s outburst. “Can you go and fucking tell that bastard to drop dead somewhere? Keeping me here won’t change anything. If he tried something again, I’ll kill myself and take him with me.” His eyes were blood shot, the veins on his forehead throbbed fiercely. Secretary Li sighed inside. He knew something like that was going to happen when he was asked to go and retrieve the papers the master himself had left behind. 

Previously, he was curious of whom his master was shacking up with but after found out what had happened, he didn’t want to know. Not because he was disgusted with the act, please, he was a thoroughbred mafia whose daily job was to toy with people’s lives. But because of the terrifying look of regret on his young master’s face. He knew right there and then, this mess was going to become headache for him. And true to his predictions, here he was. 

He swallowed the complaints he wanted to make and put on a business smile. “I do understand your feelings.” Mo glared at him and laughed. “I really do even though you may not think so. It wasn’t justice for you to suffer such a horrible thing. Nothing I say or do can compensate for your pain.” He looked so genuine; Mo stopped giving him the face and stopped mocking him. “And I have never seen Master He lose his temper like that in his whole life. This was the first time I have seen him tried so hard to win over someone he liked and failed splendidly in doing so.” 

Secretary Li’s first intention was to try and calm the red head down with a few pretty words but the more he talked, the less he cared about his first intentions. His inner complaints and critics spilled out like fountains. It was hard seeing such big things and couldn’t tell it to anyone. It truly was a torture. “I mean he had works piling up and things to deal with but he never failed to go see you almost every day. Do you know how troublesome it is to follow him in car when he walked you to station every fricking night? He is the damn head of the house. Someone could just ambush him easily and end his life. But no, he had to follow his pe…heart.” 

Mo stared at him, thinking what was happening. Something was wrong with this guy. He figured this four eye would be nothing but just another straight lace who knew nothing but business. Why was he complaining about his boss in front of a stranger? What kind of mafia thug was he? Secretary Li who was in the zone didn’t realize the suspicious look on Mo’s face and continued his complaints. “I even gave him advice on how to woo a person but as always he never took my advice if it was not work related. I am really troubled here, you know.” 

“I can tell he like you but jealousy is ugly enemy. I honestly never thought there’d come a day I will be able to witness Master He pine after a man so much, he jealous of someone who wasn’t even a threat.” “He really need to…” With a loud bang, the door flung opened and He Tian appeared. Secretary Li, who was spilling his heart out, managed to stop his mouth just in time before the boss. 

He Tian’s dark eyes dangerously narrowed on Secretary Li’s face which was impassive as always despite his recent whining. He immediately composed himself and said, “Master He! I lost track of time. I apologizes. I was just going.” He picked up the papers and quickly rushed out. “You, wait outside.” He Tian said making the poor secretary stopped in his tracks to escape route. Unable to disobey the boss’s order, Secretary Li silently resigned to his fate.

He Tian closed the door to the bedroom quietly and stood at the entrance not moving an inch. On the bed, Mo unconsciously shrunk back a little. This was the first time the two of them facing each other since the incident two days ago. When Mo woke up that morning, there was only the doctor in the room. And he was in so much pain and anger if he were to see that bastard’s face; he would have died from stroke. That bastard only appeared at night and even then they didn’t talk. 

Strangely, he just sat at the foot of the bed, not facing him. Mo stayed alert whole night feared of what he would do to him when he fell asleep but he could no longer fight the sleepiness when dawn drew close. And the next morning when he woke up, nothing happened. Except he was wrapped in blanket all cozy and his outer wounds were tended. 

The next night he pretended to fall asleep and around midnight, he felt someone came in the room. Normally, he wouldn’t care much about such thing but after what happened, there was lingering fear inside his heart. He felt someone lie down beside him and waited for the attack, gathering all of his strength in one punch or kick. But nothing happened. To his surprise, he felt that person head nuzzled against his back and later steady breathings followed. Remembering the scene made his face flushed. That bastard must have attachment issues, otherwise why would he do such embarrassing things?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this week update is short and inconclusive. I am trying to save He Tian from the mob. lol . Am really greatful, you guys supporting my shitty writing and keeping up with this. I am thankful to every kudos and cmts, even the bad ones. You guys give me strength to continue. I have 2 things to clear before I continue.  
> First, I believe I mentioned it from the beginning this will be a long running one and that I had omitted some tags out of display. But most of the tags already give you hint of what to expect. Although I admit, things got out of hand, a bit. LOLLLLLLL  
> Secondly, The story is still developing, this is not like my usual works which is one shot. I intend to make it go on for several chapters. So I do request to be patient with me.
> 
> In my case, extra patient cuz I am so slowwww. Thanks for reading! See you soon.


	9. Chapter 8

Time seemed to stop inside the room. He Tian stood at the foot of the bed, totally at ease in black suit, his necktie loosely hang around the neck, the head of black snake flashed vivid in contrast to his pale skin. His dark eyes shone with cold yet teasing glint as they scrutinized Mo who sat on the bed, his eyes seemingly spiting fire at him. “Seem like you have already recovered.” 

Mo gripped the bed sheets, the urge to hurl fist at He Tian’s face boiling inside his chest. It wasn’t the pain or the physical abuse that made him angry and wanted to peel the skin of him. No, it wasn’t. It was the humiliation that was carved deep inside of him. His life wasn’t a pretty one and there were times he had to face the beatings that life gave him but none of the hardship he had to go through before could break his spirit and actually made him felt like he was incapable and a weakling. 

“…I already talked with your doctor. There is nothing to worry about. Your wound will heal in a couple of weeks. So during that time, you’d better….” “What is it that you want?” Mo cut off He Tian’s speech harshly. His eyes were shooting daggers at the person who leisurely strolling beside the bed. 

Taken aback by sudden question, He Tian stopped pacing in front of him and faced him, a lazy smile hanged on his face. “What do I want? Lil Mo…sigh…you are really forgetful. Didn’t I tell you that…” He moved closer to the bed, just a few paces away from Mo. “What I want is you.” 

Mo scooched back a bit, still weary of the other person obviously. Noticing Mo’s reaction toward him, He Tian’s smile soften a little but it didn’t take more than a couple of seconds before it resumed into his usual condescending smirk. “You had your way with me all you want. That is more than enough. My life has always been crappy, one more dog bite not gonna make a dent.” Even though his words sounded tough, in reality he was shaking in anger and felt deeply vulnerable inside.

“Wow, I am hurt. I know my actions were not classy but to be called dog bite…aren’t you taking it too far?” He flashed a fake smile which made Mo shivered, the hair on the nape of his neck stood up, alarmingly. “You have got what you wanted. Let me go. Don’t appear before me ever again.” Mo prepared to leave the bed but he was held in place by a tight grip on his shoulder. 

“You still haven’t listen to what I want, lil Mo. Where do you think you are going?” He Tian’s voice was so low and overly sweet it could make the skin of people hearing it crawl but Mo sat there, glaring at him, not yielding a bit. He Tian reached up to his face and gingerly stroked his cheek. Goosebumps exploded all over Mo’s body from such intimate act. “What I want is you. Didn’t I tell you before? I like you. Be Mine and let me love you.” 

Previosuly, the fear toward He Tian still lingered inside Mo but that was untill he heard that phrase. Love? He was raped and beaten half dead because he love him? Love? The veins on his forehead throbbed and he slapped He Tian’s hand away. Didn’t register what was happening fully, He Tian couldn’t react when Mo grabbed him by his collar. 

“Do you fucking think I will whore myself out for useless pretty words like love? You can rape me or beat me up all you want but never belittle me.” He Tian didn’t try to break free from Mo’s grip, instead he smiled and said cooly, “I have never belittle you, lil Mo. Why can’t you believe I truly like you?” 

In all of his life, Mo never felt digusted with something so much he tasted the bile in the back of his mouth. But this time, he couldn’t even keep looking at He Tian’s face. Yanking off his hands, Mo moved further away from him. This bastard is mental. There was no way to break through him. He seemed to think the world revolve around him and it probably does in his world but there was no way he gonna yield to him. 

After a few minutes of silence, Mo thought of something. He lie back with a mocking smile and said, “Then how about it? Since you love me so damn fucking much. Kneel and bow down before me, and beg me, only then I will go out with bastard like you.” There was no way tyrant like him who thought himself as god would sit there and took such taunt silently. Mo prepared himself in case things took a bad turn. He Tian looked at him, his eyes steady and face passive, it was impossible to read his expressions. 

“Ok.” Mo thought he heard wrong. “What?” He Tian shrugged and said, “Well, so long as I kneel and beg you, you will go out with me right? I have to give whatever my lil Mo want.” He climbed onto the bed, Mo inched further away from him but before he could make an escape, He Tian pounced on him and pinned him down. He smiled widely and licked his lips like a tiger conquered his prey. “You said kneel and bow, you didn’t say where. He knelt over Mo who was sprawled out on the bed and continue his speech like a triumph king. “So kneeling over you also count.” 

Mo stared at him dumbly and couldn’t make any sound. He had never imagined such scenario happening and literally he had no words to retort. He Tian then bend down and touched his forehead on Mo’s chest. “I beg you, Lil Mo. Become mine, please.” Mo felt his heart squeezed painfully as He Tian’s weight bore down on him but he couldn’t move. “You…you bastard! You…you….” 

He Tian smiled widely as he watched Mo’s face turned completely vermillion from anger and frustration and couldn’t help but feel elated and surprisingly fulfilled deep inside. He gently pecked Mo’s lips and quickly retreated before the other one started attacking him. Surely, the moment he got up, Mo picked up a tray from nightstand and threw at him. He Tian ducked and avoided the flying object and let it crashed behind him. 

“Be good, Lil Mo. Since I already did what you asked of me, we are dating starting now. But I still have some work to finish so, I will accompany you after I am done with them.” He Tian winked at him and gave him a fly kiss. Mo was so angry, he was trembling from head to toe. “YOU FUCKING BASTARD, DON’T THINK YOU WON. FUCK.” He shouted and threw pillow at his direction. 

He Tian laughed and caught the weapon mid air. “Well, that was what you said. I am just following your words. Right down to detail. Lil Mo, do you really shamlessly want to go back on your words?” He cocked a brow and question Mo who looked like volcano on verge of erupting. “You fucking cunning bastard, dare to trick me. I am never dating nor going anywhere near someone as low as you.” 

He Tian chuckled and walked over to him. Mo unconsciously cringed when he felt He Tian held him down with both hands on shoulder. The pressure on his shoulders was so strong he couldn’t move an inch. “You can argue but in the end, you’re still going to lose yourself to me. Don’t waste your energy. You have no idea how persistent I can be.” He smiled gently at him and kissed him again. 

“Well, since we are already dating…I will call you later, darling.” He Tian said with face full of smiles and walked out of the room. Mo was left, stunned on bed, trembling from head to toe. The defeat was so big he couldn’t even make a sound. His whole being was vibrating with hatred and anger, if he could, he would have exploded on spot. “YOU FUCKING BASTARD…..” finally he shouted with a voice so deep and hoarse that appeared to come from bottom of his lungs as He Tian left the room and the door swung shut behind him. 

He Tian was pleased with himself as he headed out of the room and met with his secretary who was so curious with what had happened, he looked like a kid expecting candy. But before he could ask, a loud crash came out of the room followed by several loud breaking noises. He Tian laughed heartily but never did he slow in his pace. “Let’s go, we gonna be late for meeting.” He said with a big smile. 

Secretary Li looked at him awed and thought to himself, what exactly happened behind those doors. They waited for the elevator in silence, He Tian was obviously in good mood and Secretary could no longer help with himself. “Um, Master He. About Mr.Mo. What are we going to do with him?” “Nothing. If he wants to go, then escort him back.” He thought he heard wrong. “What?” He Tian chuckled, “I said if he wants to go home, let him go. Make sure he arrives safely.” 

“Oh…I see. Of course, if you have ended with him, I will make sure he is compensated as well.” Secretary Li nodded to himself, thinking obviously there was no way his master would be pinning after some bartender. Plus, the other guy was undoubtedly straight man. There was no way…. “Ended? No, we are dating, starting today. So no need to confine him, now is there?” The elevator bell dinged and the door opened. He Tian comfortably walked in leaving Secretary Li who had his mouth hanging and unable to move from spot behind. 

‘Aren’t you getting on?” He Tian asked. Only then, Secretary Li remembered the elevator and stumbled he got on. Just what on earth happened?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good to see you guys here again. I know this time update is short, took longer.   
> It's because 
> 
> 1 I was sick for like a week from tonsilitis
> 
> 2 So busy with 2 jobs. I took up a part time job which drained all my energy.
> 
> 3 I was catching up with Heaven Official Blessings novel. Finally finish reading it and honestly still trying to collect myself from day dream.
> 
> 4 I was a bit angry at some of the response I received. You know I honestly adore receiving feedback on my work. I know my writing suck and need a lot of works but I enjoy writing ff and sharing with people. 
> 
> It is ff, not my creation, I know and understand that but I also want people to know, this is an AU, I am creating on my own. With my own story line. I wish you will respect that. Asking me to rewrite the chapter simply because it is not to your taste. It is really offensive. I am not being touchy feely but it felt like you are undermining what I am creating. 
> 
> I welcome every critic and feedback but do keep in mind, this is an AU, I am writing on my own with my own stroyline. 
> 
> I really don't want to write something like this but better make it clear before I continue. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this and see you guys in next chapter.


	10. Chapter 9

Clouds were grey over the horizon; the whole city was gloomy and not particularly energetic despite being a weekday. He Tian stared at the dark clouds sailing across the sky through the car’s window, his expression was somber. The black Mercedes raced down the road gracefully and quietly. In fact, it was a bit too quiet, enough to make Secretary Li who was tasked as driver, uneasy in his seat. He stole glances from the rear view mirror but his boss was too deep in his own thoughts to notice him. And unexpectedly he heard him sigh, deep and loud. “Will you focus on driving? Brief me about this Zhang meeting instead of staring at me.” He Tian said without looking at the poor secretary who was caught red handed.

“Ahem…ahem…I have looked into Zhang house and Northern ward as you said and what master Jian said is true. Shen Li has taken roots there. Small hold but enough to cause trouble. And though he is wrecking havoc, Zhang house seems to be letting it happen.”Secretary Li smartly diverted his embarrassment into business. He Tian tapped the seat with ease as he listened, not caring a bit about the flustered employee. 

“So I sent some informants to gather news about Zhang family.” “Naturally.”A smirk hanged loosely on He Tian’s face. “The details are in the file beside you, master He.” Secretary Li was feeling particularly proud of his handiwork.

He Tian glanced at the paper file beside him and took them out without much care. He skimmed through them and then put it down. “Reading on moving car makes you nauseous.” He clicked tongue and grabbed a water bottle. “So this Zhang Xi Xi is not really the head, is that it?” he took a big gulp and asked. 

“Not exactly, sir. He is the legitimate head of the Zhang house. In name at least. The one actually holding the reins is his uncle. His father’s younger brother. It seems he been aiming the head position for a long time and now that the old head on his dead bed, he got his wish.” 

He Tian smirked; this type of dirty old man is what he liked to crush the most. “So that old man is the one who is letting Shen Li wild.” “Yes, that’s the gist. I believe they must have some kind of arrangement between them but still don’t have anything to prove it.”  
He Tian folded arms across the chest and said, “Then today meeting with Zhang Xi Xi won’t bring us any significant profit…but…” 

Secretary Li looked through rear mirror and felt chills as he saw his master’s scheming smile stretching wide on his ever stone cold face. “This should be interesting. If we can make the good ol’ Xi Xi wake up and see the way of the world…” Secretary Lee intelligently caught up on what his master was up to and he too smiled. The pair raced down the mildly congested traffic in black Mercedes like devils on a mission.

Little Mo looked up the towering building which he was held prisoner for several days, scrunching his eyes as the beams bounced off from the glass hurt them. He didn’t know what he should feel. Lost? Angry? Sad? He couldn’t choose one. He pulled his thin jacket tight around him and started to walk down the pavement. Why that bastard let him go this easily? What could he be plotting? It couldn’t be….it couldn’t be that he meant what he said. Be in relationship with him?

Sudden chills run up his spine and his chest started to hurt. I don’t want to see him or do anything concerning him. He was almost running down the road, the wind blowing hard against his face. It was not the sorrow of losing his backside virginity or him turning gay. He had no hard feelings over the physical trauma done to him. It was the fear. The fear of being overwhelmed and the shame of powerlessness in front of him. 

In his whole life, he wasn’t blessed with luxury but he had confident in his physical ability and his mental capacity that no matter how hard things were he would survive. But the moment he was pushed down and taken without consent, the fear was unfathomable. It broke his confident that had helped him live through many dark nights. But now he felt as though he had nothing left. Nothing. 

For a while, he was wandering down the road and wasn’t aware of where he was going but his legs led him to the one place he felt most at home. The Bar, Rose. Silently, he walked around to the back door, hoping it would be closed since it was day time but before he could finish his thought, he was spotted by Lee who was taking out the trash. “MO GAUNG SHAN!!!” He screamed and immediately run over.

Mo stopped, stunned on spot and before he knew it, he was drew into a tight hug. “I thought you were killed. You little shit. Do you have any idea how worried I was? I couldn’t contact you or find you anywhere. You heartless bitch…wait…what…why...wait, wait. Why are you crying?”

Lee was shocked when he saw tears fall down Mo’s face which was the first time he saw him cry. Mo touched his face and he too was surprised. “Why am I crying?” Lee’s face was already a mess with tears and snot, usual cute face was ruined by overflowing emotions. “Come on. Let’s go in first.” He then dragged Mo who was still in a daze inside the shop. 

“Ok, that’s all right. Keep your eyes on him and report back to me.” Secretary Li closed the phone and looked at his boss who was in full business mode. Well, he didn’t expect his master to be interested in someone so much; he even put a guard on him. WITHOUT TELLING HIM FIRST. Inside he was roaring but outside, he kept professional calm face. 

There was no way he gonna lose face in front of his subordinates and especially when the boss was just in front, inside a cramped elevator. He shifted closer to He Tian and said in hushed voice, “It seemed that Master Mo has left the condo and now at Bar Rose with his co worker.” He Tian’s face twitched and he pressed his lips tighter into a line before replying, 

“Good. Make sure he is well watched over. And…” he seemed to be thinking hard about something before asking, “How does my evening schedule look?” “You have two more meeting with hoteliers from East and South houses.” “They aren’t that important to require my presence. You go. Report me back afterward. I want the schedule clear.” Secretary Li was about to ask why, when the elevator bell rang and the door open. They were greeted by several men in black suits seemed to be waiting for god knows how long.

An oval mahogany meeting table sat in the middle of the spacious room. One side was already filled with several fierce looking men. There was one who stood out among the black haired, taut scary faced mafia group, wearing pale khaki suit with pale sandy blonde hair. Zhang Xi Xi sat in the middle with 3 men on each side, his expression was serene, not readable. He Tian came in announced by a loud bang of the door, his people hurried forward and pulled out a chair for him. 

He was laid back as he has always been, wearing a loose smile about his lips. He unbuttoned his suit and sat down, right in front of Zhang Xi Xi who looked at him with curious eyes. This guy is a baby. He Tian thought silently in his heart as he gave him a big smile, almost looking genuine. “My apologies for being late. I um…run into a snag on the way. Nothing to worry about, just minor personal stuff.” He Tian said cheerfully, breaking the ice in tense room.

“I do understand you had some issues to deal with but…” Zhang Xi Xi’s speech was interrupted by a man in circle glasses who was standing so close to him, it looked like he was glued to Zhang Xi Xi. “I am sorry. Of course, we understand. No worries about this Master He. It is even an honor for us to have an opportunity to work together with you.” He flashed his pearly white and freakishly even teeth. He Tian wiggled his nose and leaned back on the chair with a cold smile. 

“So am I. I believe this is the first time we have ever met, Master Zhang. Let me introduce myself, I am He Tian, current acting director of He group. Since we appear to be of same age, I’d prefer it if you forget formal attitude with me.” His smile stretched wide but not touching the eyes. Zhang Xi Xi fixed himself and with a small smile he replied, “I am glad to make acquaintance with you as well, Master He. As you said, we are of close in age, I’ll also be glad if you dropped formal with me.” He gave an incline of head, relaxed a bit as previously he imagined He Tian would be stuck up rude ruffian. Now he seemed a bit odd but this should go well.

The meeting continued as the two side discussed the business and construction related stuff. It was mostly done by the secretary from both parties, while the masters, He Tian comfortably relaxed in his chair studying Zhang Xi Xi who was frantically looking at the files placed before him. After a few minute, He Tian cleared his throat, made a grand entrance to interrupt the on-going discussion. Everyone quiet down as they all focus their attention to him. He smoothed the sleeves and said, “Seem like this collaboration between us two houses will go well. After all, northern ward is rich in unused lands and we are just thrilled to expand our business to enrich them.”

His words were condescending and the tone he used was downright mocking but no one dared to retort back at him. “Of course, we will be growing our business through mutual agreement. But first we need to discuss about weeds trying to ruin our harmony.” Zhang Xi Xi raised his brows; his first expression was right after all. This guy really is a condescending jerk. “What do you mean by that?” He Tian smiled and said, “Do you know a man named She Li?” The atmosphere suddenly turned cold. Zhang Xi Xi looked at his secretary who had his lips tight into a line and veins fiercely throbbing on temples. “I…” “I am sorry; we don’t know anyone by that name. Is something the matter, Master He?” the secretary cut in before Zhang Xi Xi could say anything.

He Tian’s smile fade a little and he leaned back in his chair. “Oh, is that so. It seems Master Zhang is not used to working with um…how do I say it in good way? The…um…night business. Yes, it seems you are not in touch with night business. Because if you were, you’d definitely have knowledge about this.” He looked at secretary Li and the other party nodded in acknowledgement. He took out a packet of white powder from inside his coat and put it in the middle of the table for everyone to see.

Chatters filled the room instantly for everyone knew what exactly was present in that plastic bag. Zhang Xi Xi looked at the white powder with wide eyes, the naive I-have-no-idea-what’s-happening expression was written all over his face. He Tian smiled and he glanced at the secretary beside him who was now as pale as a ghost, thin film of sweat forming on his forehead. “You see this is cocaine. It is illegal to even keep this small amount in hand, let alone a few kilos like we found smuggled into our clubs in past few weeks. Do you have any knowledge about this?” Zhang Xi Xi shook his head, he felt complicated and embarrassed. What was happening?

“You see it really makes us uncomfortable to hold these stuffs in our hands. So we wanted to have a talk with you guys from North ward.” “About the drugs?” Zhang Xi Xi asked with puzzled look on his face. “And She Li. I prefer to solve a problem by going straight to the root instead of picking at the leaves one by one.” He Tian said coolly. “Are you saying we are responsible for this? Why do you think we have a hand in such things?” Zhang Xi Xi asked getting flustered and agitated by the minute. “Well…” ‘’I believe we come here to talk about our collaboration in construction sites. Regarding such matters like drugs, I believe it is best if Master He refrain from getting involved” the pale looking secretary beside Zhang Xi Xi spoke up, his eyes stern despite there was small tremors in his voice.

He Tian leaned lazily on his knuckles, “I believe I was talking to Master Zhang here. Did I address you?” The tension inside the room surged and the pale secretary found himself speechless. “I really don’t enjoy talking to two bit thief, it lowers my standard.” “I am afraid you are stepping over the bounds here, Master He Tian.’’ He still had the nerve to retort back while clenching his fists tight. “Three times, you interrupted my conversation with Master Zhang and you say I am out of line? Look, you better choose the next word out of your mouth wisely. Or you might lose your tongue here.” He Tian smiled at the nervous secretary and winked. 

It seemed the temperature in the room dropped and no one dared to breathe too loud in case it might incur the wrath of the Master in the room. "I want everyone out of the room. Only me and Master Zhang will continue our discussion. Secretary Li, escort them out."He Tian said as a matter of speech and waved his hand at the group of staffs who eagerly headed out of the room, the moment the door open. The pale secretary wanted to resist but under He Tian's eyes, he found himself an ant being scrutinized by microscope. In the end, he too gave in and left the room. 

The meeting room was finally quiet enough to hear the second hand moving on the clock. He Tian and Zhang Xi Xi sat across from each other, one smiling wickedly while the other stern; joined in a staring contest. "Well then, shall we begin the actual business?'' He Tian said and leaned back on the chair with the eyes of a python, ready to devour his prey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, great to see you guys again. Happy Halloween. I know some of you might waited the new update patiently. XDD To make up for it there will be another update in 3 days, i will see you guys there then.  
> Oh and I got present for you guys as Halloween special. New one shot will be up before the next chapter for Unil Then. 
> 
> Hope you like it. Ciao.


	11. Chapter 10

He Tian stretched his arms above the head and sat up straight. “So…I hear rumors about how you are the acting director in place of your uncle. I am curious, shouldn’t the position have been yours from the start? Well, pardon me for being nosy. I apologize but curiosity gets better of me. Sometimes.” Zhang Xi Xi’s face darkened a little but he still held his composure, not giving He Tian the satisfaction of spooking him. He Tian on the other hand was calculating his opponent’s actions with much amusement. “Like I said before I’d like it if we could speak on equal terms.” Zhang Xi Xi said with a smile, despite the pointed questions he was now appearing more relaxed than compare to before, surrounded by subordinates.

“Obviously I want that as well. But you see, before we continue on our ‘’friend” status, shouldn’t we get to know each other a little more? How about starting with how difficult life is living under your uncle’s thumb? I am sure having your position stolen might piss you off a little.” Smiling wide at Zhang Xi Xi who leaned back in his seat, staring at him intensely, He Tian was not in the mood to beat around the bush and dragged out this menial conversation. After all, he had far more important things to do than sitting inside meeting room and taught the spoil little young master the way of life. He had to catch his cat.

“Sure. Since I too need to get stuff off my chest, I don’t mind consulting with you. But a clap can’t happen with one hand. I too like to know what were your intention inviting me instead of my uncle when you seemed to already know the state of our house.” He Tian chuckled and crossed his legs, rubbing his lower lip with a finger as this newbie’s attitude slightly impressed him.

“You are not bad. Well, it is like this. I am ambitious.” Zhang Xi Xi nodded in agreement, it was not that hard to see after all. “But it is not greed. More like, I am competitive. I’d like to catch up with the flow of time and polish our house to shine brighter than in the past.” He wouldn’t take his brother’s place if he wasn’t that ambitious in moving up the ladder. “The age of old generation is coming to an end. I do not like to be bound by idealism and attitudes from the past. Which in other words mean I like to work with young people like you who have so much potential and wide view in life than with old wrinkly bastards who are still clinging onto the dirty money from their past.”

Zheng Xi Xi faintly smiled at his way of speaking, it was true the talks about him. He is a force to reckon. “I agree with you but there are circumstances that made the all out war with oldies as you called it difficult.” He Tian smirked and said, “Do enlighten me on the matter. I believe at the end of this conversation we will become brothers in arm.” Zheng Xi Xi sighed and crossed the arms over the chest. His straight brows knitted tight. “I…have someone I cared so much. Someone I have to protect. She is probably most important person in the whole world for me. To protect her, I have to avoid conflicts until situation becomes dire.” Even though his expression remained the same, his eyes softened at the mention of the person who he held deep inside the heart.

He Tian studied the other person face in silent. He must really love that person. For him to even yield his throne to some two bit thief, the person he wanted to protect, he must really love them. Then what about me? Why do I want to go extra length just to get him forgive what he done? Do I love him? Is that why I want to have him by my side so bad? Is that why I feel uneasy to let him go? Is that love? Unconsciously, he touched his chest. The heart inside beat steady and strong without a single flutter. Yea, right. He scoffed himself for thinking useless things during a discussion. How can there be love after one night? He only wanted him because he felt guilty forcing on him. That is the only reason. All these feelings are only because he owed him. Nothing more than that. “Mr. He Tian…are you ok?” Zheng Xi Xi asked seeing the other person clenching a fist over his chest and making several faces.

“Oh I am fine. Just doing some thinking.” He smiled widely at him and stood up. “From what you said I understand the situation. And since it is the internal affairs of other group, I prefer not to meddle. Openly.” He paced in front of him and winked. “I will be your ally in the journey ahead.” “I am glad to have you on my side. But I do believe He group doesn’t make profit by handing out charity.” A finger tapped on the table. He Tian raised a brow. No one has ever asked him bluntly before. Working with this Zhang Xi Xi would be interesting indeed. “You guess right. Like I said before we are currently in predicament with drugs She Li brought in. He is nothing but a rat now.”

He paced dramatically, tracing a finger on the chair as he did so. “But the rat can get fat in a quick pace when someone is feeding him.” “Are you implying…” “I don’t imply. We have proof. She Li is backed by your uncle. I have yet to find out what is keeping the tie between them but they are undoubtedly working together.” Zheng Xi Xi sighed; this was much bigger than he was led on. “So what do you need from me? Catch She Li for you?” He Tian broke into laughter which was absolutely offensive if Zheng Xi Xi was not a level headed patient person. Otherwise there would be a fight. “I am sorry. I mean…phew…sorry. No, I don’t need you to. My men are already carrying out a plan to stop She Li drug distributing ring. Once it is done, we will be able to crush his routes. So bad he wouldn’t be able to recover for a while.”

Even though he wasn’t provoked, it didn’t mean he was not angry. Zheng Xi Xi glared at He Tian, his fists tightened into a grip. “Then what do you need from me?” He Tian sat down again and leaned forward closer to him. “I need you to find out what is the link between your uncle and She Li. I can cut off the Hydra head only so many times. But you have to get to the root to completely rid the monster.” Zheng Xi Xi thought for a moment before giving him answer. He was someone who always read the instruction manuals and terms and conditions before signing his name. “That was all you want from me? You literally just asked me to be a snitch.” He Tian shrugged, “I didn’t say it’d be easy. Look, we are in no rush to uproot the whole thing. I can give you time. Plus it’d be useful; evidence for you. When the time comes and you have to face the board of directors regarding the reign.”

Zheng Xi Xi sighed deeply and leaned closer to the table. “I don’t even have a choice do I?” He Tian leaned closer, their foreheads almost touching. “Well, there is always a choice. If you are wise like I think you are, you will agree with me.” Zheng Xi Xi smiled brightly at his reply and he composed himself. Shooting up to his feet elegantly, he soothed his coat with a hand. “You play your card extremely well, He Tian. I am looking forward to working with you.” He extended a hand to He Tian who grabbed it gladly and said, “Likewise, Zhang Xi Xi. I am looking forward to our journey ahead.” Zheng Xi Xi nodded and he headed toward the door. “I hope you best of luck in cutting Hydra’s first head.” “You too. Best of luck spying on your uncle.” Zheng Xi Xi laughed a little before he opened the door and headed out of the room.

Meanwhile on the other side of the city, Mo dragged himself toward the apartments, messily arranged in clusters unlike the modernized city center. He passed the children playing noisily on the street almost run into him as they rushed pass. Seeing Lee and the owner relieved him a bit, at least he still had a job and there was a friend who cared about his well being despite the whole world seemed crashing down on him with much hatred. He stood in front of his apartment which was on the second floor and looked up , his heart heavy with legs resembling lead block. Inside he silently prayed his aunt won’t be home. In this state, he really didn’t want to meet her and got told sarcastically how messed up he was. But did he have any other choice?

Sighing deeply, he climbed the iron stairs. But luck was not on his side. There was a pair of boots he had never seen before along with his aunt’s red stilettos. Facing his aunt alone was one thing but he really hated when she brought her men to the house. The door wasn’t closed all the way. He went in, kicked off his shoes without making a sound. From inside, he could hear his aunt’s shrill giggles. Cigarette smokes filled the tiny 2 bedroom apartment, forming clouds. Unable to breathe out, he coughed, alarming his aunt and the company inside. “Who is it? Wait here, honey.” His aunt headed to the entrance with a lit cigarette in one hand, grumbling as someone interrupted her just when things were getting good. She was greeted by Mo who had his face scrunched up, dressed up messily, looking grim as ever.

“Oh look who it is. I thought for certain that this time you left for good. What are you doing here?” She crossed her hands over the chest and sucked on the cigarette, letting a puff out directly at Mo’s face. Mo waved the smokes and said, “This is my house as well. I pay the rent.” His aunt smirked, flipping her red hair with an air of arrogance. “Don’t take that tone with me boy. I raised you. Your measly rent doesn’t cover a cent of what I paid for you. Ungreatful shit.” Mo kept his mouth shut, he could feel the rage building up inside but he was too tired, too sick of all the fighting with yelling and screaming grating on his ears. “Can you move? I wanna go to my room.” He asked and started to make way around his aunt’s figure but he was stopped in the track by sudden pull on his arm.

“You are not. Listen here. I have a new boy friend and a new job that pay me well. I will not let it slip, any of it slip away from me because of you.” Her nails dug into his arm, almost drawing blood. Mo winced at the pain and he shook her hand off. No matter how weakened he might be, he was still young ’un with good build. His aunt stumbled back a few steps wide eyed as Mo had never acted this way before. “Don’t touch me.” Angered by his way of acting, his aunt roared at the top of her lungs forgetting her man was just inside. “YOU PIECE OF SHIT!!” she raised her hand to strike him. Mo stood there with his eyes closed unable to duck away just in time. But the strike didn’t come. “Woah, there, babe. Chill.” A man with spiked jet black hair appeared behind his aunt, holding her slim wrist in his own.

“Honey…” immediately the anger on his aunt face dissipated and she rushed to his side, clung onto his arm like a blushing maiden. Mo looked at the stranger with distaste. He seemed only a year or two older than him which made him nearly 20 years younger than his aunt. From several piercing on his ears, metal chains hung around his neck to geographic print green shirt open in the chest with ripped tight jean pants, his whole being screamed of mafia. Pretty low level one at that. His eyes were slits and when he grinned, they formed a line, making his appearance more menacing than it already is.

He flung his arms around his aunt and said, “And who might this be? Are we having a party?” Mo felt disgusted as the man’s eye run all over him. He put his hand on Mo’s shoulder and gripped it tight. Even though it wasn’t painful, he hated being touch by someone, especially right now. He removed his hand almost immediately, catching a glimpse of a tattoo on his arm. A black snake. Similar to the one He Tian had on his neck but his thinking was interrupted by his aunt’s voice. “Please. This is my ungreatful nephew. Leech sucking me dry if you may ask.” “Oh, you are harsh. He seems like a good kid. Good kid who knows not to interrupt the adults. Isn’t that right?” the man winked at him. He felt like punching his smug face till he broke it into bloody pieces. But he didn’t. Ignoring the laughter and vulgar words, he walked past them and headed to his room.

The living room was a mess. Several empty beer cans and bottles lie on the floor along with clothes and other garbage. From the corner of his eyes, he saw several white packages on the table which was covered with white powder here and there. Well, whatever she did it had nothing to do with him anyway. He headed straight to his room and slumped on the bed. All the tension broke away, replaced by pain and despair which set in slowly as he buried his face in the pillow. What did he do wrong? What kind of deeds he did in past life to deserve this much suffering? Being born into this world was a mistake. His existence was a mistake. Unable to control the emotions, he curled up into a ball and shiver in the quiet dark room. Wherever he was, whatever he did, everything fall apart, dragging him down to the bottom. Why was he even alive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, long time its been. I have no excuse leaving this for more than a month when I promised quick chapters. Juggling with two jobs and big time distracted by Netflix, I turned my back on my boys.   
> But never fear I will never leave this half way. I won't even be sad if no one bother with this anymore. lol . I sucks at writing.  
> Enough whining.   
> I am sorry this chapter is boring. I intended to update after finishing at least 3 chapters but i don't want to leave this barren for so long.   
> See you in next one.  
> If you have time, leave your thoughts.


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weeeeee... surprise surprise.... I am here with new update. It gonna rain tomorrow. lol  
> I been absent for a long time so I am repaying you guys kindness and plus, I like to write More of Mo and He Tian stuff. More and more. 
> 
> This gonna be a bumpy ride. So enjoyyyyyyyyyyy
> 
> see you in next chapter.

By the time he woke up, it was already dark outside. Mo rubbed his eyes, groggy from sleeping till head went numb. He reached for the switch, searching it everywhere in the dark while knocking a few things off the desk. Finally, he managed to find the switch and squinted from sudden brightness. His room was thankfully the same as he left a week ago. He picked up clothes from the floor and threw it on the bed as he headed out of the room. 

He didn’t want to see his aunt and her boy toy just when he woke up and thankfully, the house was quiet. He checked the living room but surprisingly the mess before was nowhere to be seen. It was weird because his aunt was not one to do house chores and her boy friend didn’t seem like an upstanding citizen who cared about tidiness. Beer bottles were still there in the corners but the mess on the table before had disappeared. Well, no mess meant less work for him. He scratched his head and headed to the bathroom, yawning. 

“Didn’t I tell you to cancel every appointment for the day?” He Tian barked at his secretary as he settled inside the car after sitting through 2 meetings back to back. Secretary Lee pushed his glasses up the nose bridge and said, “I did my best but you know well how important these meetings are, master He. There was no way for me to cancel them at last minutes.” He Tian glared at him from the rear view mirror but huffed agitatedly as he too knew it was impossible situation. The car entered main road, despite the night’s darkness, the whole world seemed ablaze with neon lights.

“…May I ask how did the meeting with Zhang house go? I handled the land development plans with their head of planning as you instructed.” He Tian leaned his chin on knuckles as he gazed out to the traffic lights shining brightly along the road. “It went better than I imagined. Since Zhang Xi Xi agreed to work with us, there will be not much trouble inquiring and operating our missions in Northern territory. Make sure your man get acquainted with Zhang Xi Xi and help him out when he needs.” “Yes sir.” 

He took out his smart phone and swiped it open. A white screen flashing with mails and messages appeared. Annoyed, he closed everything and opened his GPS. A bright red dot flashed on the screen which made his lips curved into a smirk. “So the only thing left for now is to cut off She Li’s drug dealing routes.” Secretary Lee said curiously eyeing his boss through the back mirror. “Jack is in position?” He Tian asked, closing the phone and looked at the secretary through the mirror.   
“Yes. He has been in position for a week now and from the reports, it will be a success. Although I still puzzled why we couldn’t finish her off quietly and clean up the mess easily.” He Tian’s fingers tapped the arm rest rhythmically. “Even though it would be an easy win with her death, I have a lot more to lose. I intend to get two birds with one stone, not make a wrong move and lose both.” Secretary Lee felt like his boss was becoming more and more literary type than gangster. 

A week ago, Jian Yi’s remaining one P.I brought information about She Li’s main base. A brothel in suburbs where he would never step foot in his wildest dreams but that was what made it ideal for She Li to establish it as his base. He bought the place and did drug business undetected by high mafia houses who were only interested in posh refined stuff. That was until Jian Yi’s P.I snooped and got evidence on how he was dealing the drugs undetected. 

The answer was the prostitutes from that brothel. The girls would service the customers in the halls as usual and when they retreated to the back rooms; they would not only serve sexually but also the drugs. The customers bought the drugs this way, undetected by any prying eyes or the cameras. Two birds one stone way of thinking. And some of these girls often worked at other bars and casinos and that was how the drugs got spread under radar. No one would think twice about a girl transporting drugs much less for night birds who in the public eyes were worth nothing more than things for pleasure. The perfect cover. 

They followed up P.I’s tip and found the jack pot. They already knew She Li didn’t handle the drug business personally. Most of the time he was away doing God knows what in northern ward. The person who handled the drugs was a madam at that shabby brothel. Her name, Mo Xiao Yu. She became head not because she was smart or anything. She Li chose her solely as she was easy to control and had some influence over the girls in the brothel. Her main job was to divide the drugs came into the shop and made sure the girls sell them out as instructed. If He Tian could crash this minion of She Li, his drug business would suffer a fatal blow before it took roots. There was just one problem. 

That Mo Xiao Yu, miraculously happened to Mo Gaung Shang’s relative. For some reasons, He Tian couldn’t bring himself to just kill the woman and be done with the whole mess. From his investigations he knew the relationship between the two can’t be define as good but after what he did to him, he just couldn’t took the last remaining relative away from him, no matter how evil she might be. So there came the plan B. Secretary Lee sent the perfect gigolo from their ranks and made him deal with the aunt situation. And surprise, surprise, it was a success.

Smiling to himself, He Tian said, “Even though I feel it’s a pity to let go of Jack, it will be worth it. When is he leaving the city with the woman?” Secretary Lee smiled brilliantly, proud of his handicraft and answered, “Tomorrow night. I have already arranged with the police. The moment they reached Black city, the authority would detain her and we will be rid of this problem.” 

He Tian nodded, “Made sure they won’t trace the background and involve in this mess. Already have too much nuisance to deal with. I don’t need another headache.” “Do not worry. We had a deal with police commissioner and he is one greedy bastard who will do anything for money.” “Good. Aaa…I am so tired. Secretary Lee, I am going to rest my eyes a bit. Wake me when we arrive.” Despite his expressions didn’t lessen a bit from cold blooded mafia don, the moment he closed his eyes and his features soften, he for once looked his age. 

Mo opened the fridge, already knew there would be nothing but he did anyway. His stomach was growling so loud, he could even feel the intestines protesting under pressure. There was only half empty beer bottle and expired milk can. Sighing deeply, he cleared out the fridge and opted for a glass of tap water. While he was quenching his hunger with measly water, he heard the front door opened. His aunt’s drunken laughter and high pitched singing noise pierced his ears.

Would have been great if she didn’t come back till he had to go to work. Clicking his tongue in annoyance, he planned to go out and find something to eat. “Oh, you are still here.” His aunt spotted him just before he headed out. He ignored her and sat down to put on his shoes. “Well, it makes no difference whether you are here or not. I just have one thing to say.” His aunt said leaning against the wall as she watched Mo putting on his shoes in silence. 

Hearing it, Mo finally looked at her. Even though she was his mother’s younger sister, there was no resemblance between the two except for the auburn red hair. That hair was the only thing that kept reminding him they were related. “What?” he asked dropping the other shoe without putting it on. She sucked hard on the cigarette in her hand and sighed. “Drop the attitude, jerk. This will be the last time we will speak like this. God, I hope this is last time.” Mo’s eyes widened. 

“What do you mean?” She flicked the ash away and looked at him intensely. “…I am getting marry.” “What?” Did he hear something wrong? She waved her hand in front of him, flashing a ring on her left hand. What exactly happening?” “I am getting marry to Jack. And together we are leaving this city.” Mo felt dizzy, that was a lot to process. “I don’t really care what you do but I figured I should tell you since I won’t be living here anymore and it’d be a waste to keep paying rent for two people.” Mo shot up to his feet, he didn’t know what to feel. 

His aunt was never good to him in his whole life. She verbally and even physically abused him when he was young and when he grew up, she was the reason he had to work till his back broke. Even then she never once said a single good thing to him. He only bore with it only because she was his only relative left in this whole world and he figured she felt the same and that was why she lived with him. But…it seemed like he was wrong. He was utterly wrong. She was just using him. When she no longer needed him, she discarded him like trash. His eyes stung and he felt a sob stuck inside his throat. 

Why did she even take him in? Why? It was not that he needed her to survive but even when she was bad, even when she wasted his hard earned money, at least he had one person who shared the same blood as him in this entire world. He was not alone. “Stop looking at me with those vacant eyes. You creeps me out.” She pressed the cigarette butt on the wall and threw it on the floor. Mo stood stunned in front of her, he couldn’t feel his feet. The ground seemed to crumble under them. “That was all I wanted to say. I am leaving tonight.” She grabbed the bag on the floor and flung it over her shoulder and headed out. 

Mo unconsciously grabbed her arm, making her halt at the entrance. “Oww, what are you doing?” “You can’t just leave like this. You can’t. How well do you even know this guy? Why the fuck are you so blind to see the reality?” he shouted at the top of his lungs, the words came out without his awareness. “The fuck is your problem? Let go of my arm. What does it concern you who I fuck?” her eyes red from anger and she pushed Mo back. “I am your nephew. Your family. I had done everything I can to support you. I’ve paid your debts. Cleaned up your mess. I had never asked for anything…” he tried to grab hold of her hand but she swatted it away. “…you can’t do this to me…please…” 

“I have no idea what are you going on about but I honestly do not care family or not. Did I ask you to care or support shit? That’s your own doing. Don’t drag me in to your delusions. I have no attachment to you or this family thing you are talking about.” Mo could hear blood pumping in his temples. It was too loud for him to register what she was saying. “I already said my piece. Get out of my way.” She pushed her way through and got out of the door. Unable to find his voice, Mo stood there at the entrance, staring at the door as it swung closed behind his aunt. Tears he held inside flood out, wetting his face till he was sopping mess. 

He no longer, no, he didn’t have anything to stand on. He was alone. Totally utterly alone in whole wide world. No matter how he tried to keep it out, in the end it always came back and haunted him. There was no one beside him. No one. He stumbled back and slumped down on floor. There really was nothing good in his life. 

“Are you sure about this, master He?” Secretary Lee asked as he parked the car in front of a narrow road. They were in suburbs where the glamour of the city faded and revealed the darkest, ugliest part of it. The buildings were stuck together so close, he worried how the people living here breathed. He Tian looked at the surrounding and shrugged. “You can’t go in the street by car anyway. So wait here.” He soothed his black suit and got out of the car before secretary Lee could make another speech about getting out alone. 

The air was brisk and cool, not warm and polluted like city center. He headed toward the narrow street, looking around making sure he didn’t miss the apartment. His leather shoes clicked on the cobbler loud in the quiet neighborhood. Soon they came to a stop in front of a two storied building. He checked his phone again and saw that the red dot was still in place. Smiling to himself, he tucked his phone in pants pocket and headed up the iron ladder to the apartment. 

To his surprise, the door was open. How could someone stay unaware of dangers in this kind of place he wondered. Inside was dimly lit. He went in without removing his shoes. Well, his shoes were a thousand times cleaner than this house would ever be anyway. Inside he heard bottles clinking and incoherent gibberish. Following the sound, he was soon greeted by Mo slumped on sofa, chugging bottle after bottle of beer completely unaware of his presence. He saw his eyes were puffy and swollen from crying and thought to himself, why on earth he was attracted to this man out of all the beauties around him. 

He cleared his throat and announced his presence. Mo stopped drinking and looked at him, his eyes not focus from all the alcohol but he shook his head and blinked hard. After registering who stood before him, Mo pointed a finger and shouted, “AHHH! The rapist.” He Tian felt like he took a jab in stomach but since what he said was true, he couldn’t show his anger and swallowed it silently. “I see you are improving your vocabulary.” Mo hiccupped and threw the empty bottle. “What the fuck are you doing here?” 

He Tian leaned against the head rest of the sofa and said, “Well, my boy friend run away so I am here to get him back.” Hearing this, Mo broke out into laughter, his voice was hoarse and cracking when he used all his strength to wheeze through each breath. His neck and face was red and veins popped from straining too much. The sound and sight was too heart breaking even He Tian couldn’t keep looking at him. “That’s enough…” Mo waved him away and continued laugh like a mentally unstable person. He Tian bore the laughter which sounded so much like sobbing until Mo could no longer make a sound. He gasped for air and curled up on the sofa, rocking back and forth. 

“You don’t need to…” “Shut up!” he threw a bottle and luckily it hit the wall behind He Tian and broke in to a million pieces. His eyes were blood shot and his face was extremely pale, the contrast was terrifying. “It’s all because of you.” He Tian felt a pang inside the chest. Did he know about the drug thing? He made sure he wouldn’t know a single thing about this. So why… “It started with you. You raped me. You destroyed my pride. My sanity. I had nowhere to go. You took advantage of me.” Hearing his words, He Tian sighed silently. It’s ok. Even though it didn’t make it better, he could at least keep his aunt thing under wrap.

He stepped closer and stood in front of him. “I know. I understand what I put you through. I am reflecting on it.” Mo mocked chuckled. “Reflecting? You don’t even properly apologize for your action and you say you are reflecting?” He Tian pursed his lips. He was witty with words and mastermind at coaxing people but right now he felt genuine nervousness creeping up his legs. “I…” Mo raised a hand and sat up straight. “Stop. Even if you say it, it will make no difference. Get out of my house. I don’t want to see you.” 

He Tian balled his fists and realized they were moist. He had never sweated from fear or anxiety once in his life. He was always in full control of his emotions but in this moment, he tasted the fear. The fear of losing someone who awakened a side of him he didn’t know existed. The fear of failing to achieve his goal. But ultimately, he was afraid. He was afraid of losing the man in front of him before he could express what he truly felt toward him. He Tian was afraid.


	13. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR, MY DEAR READERS!!!!!
> 
> Unbelievable a year passed by in a flash. Even though I was blessed with a good year throughout, the last few weeks of december was a nightmare to me. I had several family problems and a dear friend of mine passed away which left me wallowing in sorrow and in dark place. But even when you are broken, you have to keep moving because you are alive.   
> Being alive is a blessing even though life gonna be a bitch and will lash out at you with all the bad struggles it can offer. I have come to believe it is our job to feel what ever happiness we can find along the dark road that we walk. 
> 
> I am glad this year, I could finish 4 stories on 19days and one on going. You guys give me strength to continue with this. 
> 
> I know my writings are a mess and bad which I apologizes. English is not my first language and I am still learning. For you guys to bearing with this bad writings and several broken dead line promises, it mean the world to me.
> 
> I will try to keep up with my deadlines better in future. So here is update for you guys and enjoy. 
> 
> There will be a new year present for you guys. XD I will upload it in a few days.   
> Kisses and love you loads.

The two stared at each other without a word. At the moment when the emotions were at their peak and too overwhelming, words were not enough to convey them to the fullest.

Mo hiccupped; his face was flushed with after effects of alcohol. He felt as if floating and giddy inside like he was having out of body experience. He even wondered would his hand go through the chest if he were to touch it now. But it was just his delusion, the body remained intact. He Tian after a moment of weakness; recovered his cocky self. He rubbed his hands together, washing away the nervousness that was foreign to begin with and smiled. 

“You know, you are probably the first person to make me lose words. And frankly, it is very bothersome. I am someone who doesn’t like to get rattled or taken by surprise. It makes me feel…what is the word? Vulnerable? Ah, yes. Vulnerable.” He walked closer to Mo who stumbled back a bit and let out a giggle as he struggled not to fall off the couch. He Tian frowned and with a large stride, he was immediately in front of Mo and grabbed Mo’s face from chin. Startled by sudden movement, the alcohol buzz diffused a bit. “What…what…” He Tian smiled as Mo tried to pried his hand away and even though the feeling of remorse loomed inside his chest, seeing the other person squirmed in his hand gave him immerse pleasure. 

“And I do not like to feel shaken. It tends to bring out the worst in me. So I suggest you stop provoking me.” He hunched down closing distant between their faces, squishing Mo’s face enthusiastically. Mo clawed at the pair of strong hands contorting his face into weird shapes but frankly, he was so done with everything. He wondered why he was struggling so hard to stay alive when he had nothing to live for. A tear leaked, cascaded down his cheek. He Tian let go of his hand and allowed Mo to slump backward onto the crouch. With a thud, Mo lie on the couch, eyes stared at the ceiling vacantly. “…You are in no condition to talk.” He Tian sighed and stood up.

“Is there anything…”hiccup”…between us to talk?” his voice tailed off into giggles. “Well, I say we have so…stop acting like a dumb head, Mo Guan Shan.” He looked at Mo who wore a thin shirt and now hugging himself, shivering slightly. Sighing deeply, he took off his designer coat and flung it over the red head. “If you want to face me, you better start taking care of yourself. Drunk like a retard and catching a cold will just fuck you up.” Mo twitched at his words and immediately he sat up, throwing the coat back at He Tian. 

“Don’t you fucking act like you care…Don’t fucking act kind toward me.” His words were blurred between sobs and slowly he got up to his feet. He Tian looked at the man before him with passive face but his knuckles, turning white from gripping too hard on poor coat, said otherwise. 

“…I am never going to forgive you….Never… You know what on second thought? Don’t even need to use these words.” Mo rubbed his face tiredly. “We are nothing. I know nothing about you and you know nothing. I feel nothing toward you. Just hate and resentment. Go away. Disappear. Leave me alone.” His hands clutched tight in his short hair, eyes turning red by minutes. “Leave me the fuck alone.” 

“I am tempted…” He Tian’s voice was cold and malicious. “I am tempted to do just that. But…” He grabbed Mo’s arm and yanked him so hard, the other man crashed toward him. Letting out a surprise gasp, Mo found himself squished against the sturdy chest. “You…” before he could finish sentence, his neck was grabbed harshly from the back and pulled far back till his eyes met He Tian’s dark ones. 

The familiar sense of fear crept inside Mo’s and his limbs started to turn numb and cold. “Let…let me go…” He Tian smirked and inched closer to his ears. Mo could felt the hot breath brushing against his skin and goosebumps appeared down his spine. “But…I just want you so fucking much. Enough to pin you down right here, right now and have my way with you.” 

Mo felt his blood turn cold and he started to lash out and struggle but He Tian’s grip on his nape was too strong, he felt like trapped puppy. “I also have no idea why I would lust after someone like you.” Their cheeks were almost touching and every time he felt He Tian’s breath on his bare neck, Mo felt like he was electrocuted and it went straight to making his eyes filled with tear. He hated it. 

He Tian let go of his neck and grabbed both of his hands, binding them with his own while pressing them hard on Mo’s back. “You drive me fucking insane. Yea, that look. That fucking defiant look. Your scared face with those eyes really set me on fire. No one had ever shown that kind of challenge to me.” 

He lightly kissed near his left eyes and smile a cold crude smile as Mo groaned in pain and trembled. He looked at the scared tear stained face before him and his stomach churned in a strange way. He wanted to crush the person before him like a gnat between his hands. He wanted to possess his whole being and not even letting a strand of hair go. He wanted this guy. But the amount of hatred in those wide frightened gray eyes were too much even he felt uncomfortable. Well, Rome wasn’t built in one day after all.

He pushed him back and watched him slumped back onto the couch with calm expression. “Sober up and go to sleep. I will see you tomorrow.” “No, fucker. I have…” “I don’t care what you have nor do I care you want to see me or not. I want to see you so we will meet.” Mo wanted to throw his fist against that smug face over and over again till it became bloody but he couldn’t even move his limbs. 

The room started to spin and the bitter liquid he swallowed started to rise back into his mouth. He covered his mouth and forced them back down. He Tian threw his coat over Mo’s and shoved his hands in pants pockets. “I do like to make sure you don’t run away with my own eyes but…” he looked at the messy tiny room and wrinkled his nose. “…I will see you tomorrow, Little Mo. Sleep well.” Mo at the end of his speech could no longer hold the vile liquid anymore and dashed to the bathroom. 

After contemplating whether he should leave or not, He Tian opted to stay back for a while. He stood at the door of bathroom and watched as Mo retched and threw everything up in the toilet. “Why drink so much when you can’t handle it?” he chuckled. Mo gasped for air and wiped his mouth with back of hand. The buzz had started to go down. “Screw you. None of your fucking business.” 

He felt another wave of vomit in the throat and immediately burrowed his head back into the bowel. He Tian watched as the red head’s not very great moment and something inside him warmed. Hesitantly, he walked over and rest his hand on Mo’s back. The heat from his back was comfortable against his cold hand and gently he stroked along his spine as it rose and fall with movement.

Mo shivered and immediately, he turned around and swatted away his hand. Stared at He Tian with wide eyes while he stumbled back onto his butt on the floor. “Relax, I am not gonna do anything to you.” Mo wiped his mouth and shook his head as if to drive away the dizziness. “…Get away from me. I don’t need your sympathy.” Hearing this, He Tian squatted down before him and reached out his hand. Mo backed away but it was a tiny bathroom not build for tug of war between two grown men.  
His back hit the wall and seeing he had nowhere to run, a smirk appeared on He Tian’s face. He reached out and pressed his thumb against Mo’s lips. Stunned by his action, Mo’s eyes widened. He Tian’s eyes darkened as he slowly brushed his wet lips, his breath slowly hitched and he crept toward Mo. 

The sound of water dripping from faucet rung loud in the background as the two locked in a trance. He Tian’s face was just a few centimeter away from Mo, his eyes focused on nothing else but on a pair of red lips and crystal clear eyes staring wide at him. How he wished to taste those lips in past weeks and now they are just a few inches away from him. 

Completely forgetting he just vomited a few minutes ago. It didn’t matter. Nothing did. He inched his face closer and closer till they were barely touching. Suddenly he felt his head being pulled forward but not in the way he was looking forward to. Mo gathered all his strength and pulled the dark haired man forward and head butted him hard. 

The sound of two skull hitting against each other exploded in the bathroom followed by He Tian’s deep groan and curses. He Tian fell back, pressing a hand on his forehead. Mo rubbed his forehead where a big red mark rested and steadied himself as his own vision spun. He was satisfied and with the help of basin, he stood up wobbly. “Get the fuck out and stay away from me. Next time it will not just end with head butt.” 

He Tian glared at him from the floor which made Mo trembled despite the brave words of challenge. Knowing it wouldn’t end well if he stayed longer in small space with him, he quickly dashed out and headed to his bed room. Once he was inside, he locked the door and stood against it listening to the sounds outside. 

That crazy bastard wouldn’t barge in, right? Outside he could hear He Tian’s dry laugh and curses and a few moment later, there was no more sound. His heart was beating furiously inside the chest. What the hell with this ghost movie like scenario? He pressed his ears flat on the door and strained to listen what was happening outside. A few minutes later, there was a bang on the door which sent him yelping out loud and flying back onto his bed. 

“That was not wise, Little Mo. It hurts like a bitch.” Mo held his breath, he could hear his pulse rising in the neck. “…I will let this one go. This time….” There was a long pause before he continued. “I will see you tomorrow…don’t even think about running away. Not like you have any place to run to but I will hunt you down if you do so.” With that, he stormed out. Mo listened to the heavy steps and then a loud bang from front door being swung close. 

Only then, he remembered to breathe and slumped down on the bed. His whole body was covered in sweat and stank of vomit. He sighed deeply and rest his head against the wall. Talk about luck. This has been a fucking shitty day. He rubbed his face and blew out a breath, relieving his chest of the terror he experienced. How did that creep know his address? And then he remembered what that creep did for a living. Well, he was screwed. 

He hicupped and wiped his lips which led him to remember the scene that happened just a few moments ago. Blood rushed to his head and goosebumps appeared all over the skin. That bastard was trying to kiss him? He touched his plump lips and run a finger against them feeling the soft, wetness unconsciously. Suddenly, the memories from the night he was assaulted flooded back in. Sent his stomach twisted in a knot and he retched. But since he just vomited everything in the toilet, nothing came out. 

Fear and disgust washed all over him and gritting his teeth, he punched the bed, Again and again and again. The poor bed squeaked under him and tired, he crashed into it. He would not be swayed by a slight kindness which meant nothing. He would never lose himself to pleasure like his fucking aunt. Even though for a moment, he felt like his miserable world stopped crumbling away in pieces a bit, he wouldn’t surrender to the pleasure which would give him nothing but pain and anguish. He learned his lesson.

Even though his head was a mess and inside his chest there was turmoil, sleep still won over them. Dragged into the bottomless pitch black darkness, he curled into a ball and let it go. Let it all go, till there was nothing. Not even him. Everything dissolved into vague dreams and nightmares that haunted him but would not be remembered in next morning.


	14. Announcement!!!!!!

I know you guys might be waiting for update and that I am being irresponsible. 

But I am currently going through a really difficult time. Physically and mentally I am not okay. I tried to be but it gets harder everyday.

I will be taking a break for 2 to 3 weeks. I do have stuff I was planning to release but in this mindset I might just delete the whole thing so i am holding myself back from touching the lappy.

I will be back once this depression period over. Thank you guys. I will come back with fresh state of mind. See you all later.


	15. Chapter 13

There is this thing about fate. No matter how hard you tried to run away from it, in the end, after one whole circle, you are going to end up in the place that is pre ordained from the start. 

Currently, Mo Gaung Shan was grinding his teeth while cleaning the glass with all his might, behind the counter. His brows were drawn together so tight there was a deep trench on his forehead. His shoe tapped the floor irritatingly both to himself and to others. Lee hit him with a towel and made him come back from his glaring session to that particular someone lounging at the counter in total ease. 

“I was gonna ask are you ok but you are clearly not ok. Do you need me to go talk to him? To leave?” Mo looked at Lee’s pale face and raised a brow. He scoffed, flinging the towel over his shoulder and rested his hands on hips. “Obviously, it is lip service. No way in hell, I am gonna go up against that mobster. I love you but I love myself more” That made Mo chuckled a bit and gained a tiny piece of calmness back. “But I can take your shift until he leave. You can go rest inside.” 

Mo shook his head and smiled faintly at Lee who was genuinely concerned about his well being and replied, “Nah, it’s ok. I can’t laze around and do nothing. Plus that bastard…wouldn’t try anything. Anymore. You take a break.” He patted Lee’s shoulder as if to reassure himself of the stuff he just said. Lee sighed and tsked as he watched Mo stomped over to the counter and slammed the pitiful glass before that raven haired Mobster. 

“…wow, is this the way you treat the customers?” He Tian asked with a smirk, shying away from the counter as Mo intentionally used absurd amount of force to drive him away while wiping it down. Mo narrowed his eyes at him and said in a low voice, “Customer my ass. What in the fucking world are you doing?” He Tian shrugged, raising his glass before Mo. “Drinking. What else would you be doing in a bar anyway? Oh my…naughty little Mo. Are you perhaps thinking about something…exotic?” 

He winked at Mo and took a sip from the glass fashionably. “You…” Mo was about to throw water at his face but from the corner of his eyes, he noticed the owner appeared from his office across the room. He Tian followed his eyes and then smiled at the owner who slightly bowed at him and gestured him to follow him. “Well…” He turned back to Mo and finished his drink in one swallow.   
Mo drowned his curse words and felt embarrassed as he realized maybe this bastard probably didn’t come here solely to mess with him. I mean he been harassing me for past two weeks. Both at his home and his work place. Who gonna think otherwise? His face burned a little but he managed to coax it in by getting busy with mediocre stuff around the counter. Seeing Mo whose ears were red and acting busy, He Tian couldn’t help but felt giddy and wanted to mess with him more. 

He leaned over the counter and touched Mo’s ear while purposely blew hot air into poor thing. “I too want to stay and play but duty calls. Wait for me when your shift ends.” Mo almost yelped out loud but he stopped himself in time and jumped away from him, far back to the wall. “You you…shameless…bastarddd!” he was flustered into the shade of tomato clenching a hand over his ear. He Tian found it so amusing he almost burst out laughing but was stopped in time by a tap on his back. 

He turned around to see the owner standing there with his hands leisurely thrown behind his back with a stern look on his aged face. “Master He. I would prefer it if you don’t tease my employee during the work hour. Since I can’t mess with his personal time after work, I’d prefer it if you stay away from him while he is on the clock.” The glee from a moment ago faded immediately from He Tian’s face. He squared the shoulder and smiled his usual business smile. “Sure thing, owner. I mean…” 

“I am not particularly fond of what you’ve done to him. But since you are repenting, I let it go. Please don’t give me a reason to get in between your personal affair.” The owner stared right back at the towering young boss before him without a hint of fear in his eyes. He Tian stopped smiling and his eyes narrowed. “…What happened between him and me…that is our business. I have no knowledge it mattered to the owner in any way. I am also showing respect because you are elder. I’d like it if you don’t push me.” 

The owner smiled without humor and said, “Of course not. I am just merely stating facts here. Please don’t treat me like the spineless push-over you are so used to dealing with. This is my bar I built on my own and these are my employees whom I will protect with my life Do not forget this is my territory.” The air between the two turned cold and if they were visible, there’d be static between them. 

Mo, who was the source of quarrel but obviously forgotten by the power show down, smiled awkwardly at the few customers who were sitting the counter, reassuring them it won’t break out into a fight. Probably. After staring at each other for a good couple of minutes, He Tian smiled and smoothed his jacket before saying, “Of course, of course. I am so sorry for acting this way. It’s just I am so comfortable here and stupidly mistaken it with my own bar. Surely, there is no similarity between high end first class and this…” he waved his hand in general direction of the bar with a face full of smile and continue.

“…but I sincerely apologize. Your seniority is much respected.” He inclined his head with a weasel smile plastered on his perfect face. The owner’s face twitched at his words but he didn’t say anything. Mo who was standing on the side was about to climb over the counter and beat the crap out of him but was held down by Lee at his waist. “If we have enough dilly dallying here, shall we get down to business?” He gestured the owner like a perfect gentleman. 

“…Follow me, master He. You do not live down from your reputation of having a sharp tongue.” The owner said and led the younger guy to his office. He Tian pulled his jacket and followed him but not before turned around and gave Mo a wink. Mo and Lee along with the people at the counter stared at the pair’s back with their mouths wide open, unable to wrap their heads around what just happened. 

“I’d say…this is the first time I’ve seen someone stood on equal ground with owner. How did he do that? When the owner gets angry, he is real scary…” Lee hugged himself and shivered at the thought. Mo readjusted himself and pushed Lee from blocking his way. “…who cares…Just go back in.” He tidied the counter and made drinks for the customers but in the back of his mind, he couldn’t help but thought for a fraction of second…He Tian was kinda cool. But only for a tiny…tiny fraction of second. 

The bar became crowded and lively as the night deepened. The lights were now dimmed and soft jazz music had been replaced with quick tempo of edm. Lee and Mo both became busy with orders and handling the crowd. He Tian and the owner had disappeared behind the door and been silence since. Mo glanced at the door from time to time but later he was drowned under busy crowd. 

“One Jaeger Meiser shot for you customer.” He placed a glass before a customer who was standing and had his back toward him. The person turned around at his voice and lazily he sat down. “Ah…Thank you.” Mo, who didn’t even bother to look at the customer’s face, happened to look up at him as that person’s cold and clear voice somewhat sounded similar to that cheeky bastard. The person had silver short hair that was ruffled stylishly and framed his chiseled face perfectly in dark groovy way. His light brown eyes gleamed under dimmed lights resembling pools of gold. Several piercing could be seen on both his ears, a silver ring hung on his left brow and a shiny silver stud on his chin. 

A white shirt which was obviously twice his size was unbuttoned down to his chest, showing his tanned skin underneath. His thin lips stretched into a wide smile as he caught Mo staring at him. “…If you keep staring at me, you are going to bore holes into me.” Mo realizing his action blushed so hard even he himself could feel the heat exploding on his face. “Ah… I am sorry. I didn’t mean to…It’s just…This is the first time I have seen you in here. Dear customer.” He tired to smile but it just wasn’t in his nature. 

The person chuckled and knocked the drink down, flashing silver chains on his hand. “…this is good.” He said and gave Mo the empty glass back, gesturing to make another. Mo took the glass and prepared his drink, the heat subsiding immediately. The air around that person was peculiar but there was nothing similar between him and that bastard. With He Tian, the air was cold and unwelcoming but it was calm. This person, he felt like he didn’t want to step closer to him more than this and kinda glad there was the counter separating them at the moment. 

“Yea, this is my first time coming here. Didn’t know, there was this kinda hip place around here.” He took the glass Mo handed him with a smile and played with the drink as he looked around. “…I am glad you are enjoying.” Mo said and wanted to leave him there and that but was stopped by him calling on him. “You hair. Did you dye it or…” “It is natural.” Mo was hesitant and unconsciously he touched his spiky red hair. “It is pretty. Must run in the family.” His eyes fixed on Mo’s as he drowned another glass. 

“I am called She Li. You are…” Mo felt like his gaze was a bit too hostile toward him but he didn’t mention it. “Mo Gaung Shan.” He nodded and smiled. “Tell me Mo. Are you in college? Living with family?” Mo took the empty glass from him and wiped the already cleaned counter again. Why was he interested in his personal affair? “Um…I am not going to college. Currently I am on my own.” He ran a hand through his hair, messing the silver fringes between his long fingers. “…ah…I see. I myself am a drop out but currently I am in security business. If you ever need job, you can tell me. Since I will be frequenting this bar more in the future…” 

He stared at Mo with a wide smile which made Mo’s back prickled with invisible needles. He was about to say thank you but interrupted by Lee’s voice from behind. “Let’s switch. Your shift is over.” He tapped Mo’s shoulder and caught a glimpse at the man sitting at the counter. His eyes turned immediately heart shaped. The man was hot! Silver hair, tanned skin, sharp eyes, killer smile. He was totally his type. Why is this bar becoming so popular with handsome guys these days? 

He pulled Mo to the back, practically dragging him all the way inside the staff’s room. “Dude! Who is that gorgeous man?” He sneaked a peek through the hole on door. Mo was surprised by turn of event, he couldn’t even make a voice in a while. “What...” “Is he someone you know?” Lee was eager. “What? No. no. of course, not. He is just a customer.” “Really? Nice. Didn’t see him in here before.” Mo ruffled his hair and took off the work apron. “Yea, he said this is his first time here.” “Must be. There is no way I will miss such fine man in this riff ruff crowd.” 

Mo, who was taking his shirt off, stopped in the process and stared at him. “Fine what?” “Fine MAN! Look at him, how gorgeous he is. It’s gonna be fun.’’ Mo scoffed and was about to say keep it in your pants but Lee was gone by the time he got the shirt off. Shaking his head, he smiled a bit but couldn’t help feeling there was something off about that guy. But it was short lived. Soon, She Li was wiped from his short term memory as he remembered there was someone waiting to ambush him. Quickly, he gathered his stuff and threw the bag over the shoulder, hoping he would not be disturbed by that particular someone on his way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I am back. So Sorry for my breakdown and took me this long to update. Guess who got a cold and sore throat during the "supposedly recovery period". ME!!! I got better yesterday but cough is still there and my immune took a big toll this time. So recuperation gonna take some time. With cold weather, it is really hard. I just cannot...stand cold.
> 
> But not another announcement I gonna go hiatus. lol. no worries. I will update with my usual speed which is not good news for you guys I know. I understand. I am so sorry for that. I gonna try harder to update weekly.
> 
> So enjoy guys. Sorry this is not very exciting chapter.


	16. Chapter 14

Mo sniffled as he walked out of the station. The road was quiet with only a few pedestrians walking down at this time of night hour. He sighed a breath of relief when the last stretch of main road before reaching narrower street leading to his apartment appeared before his eyes. Thank god for owner keeping that slimy bastard busy with him. He didn’t even look back once he slipped out of the bar. He just kept his head low and raced to the station. A day passed without being pestered on his side was a day he would sleep better.

He tugged at the backpack and jogged across the road once the lights turned green and unexpectedly, he slammed into a person standing on the other side with face first into the other’s shoulder. “Oww…” his nose suffered blunt force against the solid surface and he covered it feeling the dull pain radiating along the ridge. What kind of fuck… The moment he recovered from shock and looked up to give the person a piece of his mind, a surprise gasp escaped, making him took a step back unconsciously. 

“…I have never been made to run around this much when courting someone before. You really are a piece of work.” He Tian stood before him with smirk plastered on his face. He grabbed Mo’s hand and pulled him along as he started to walk toward the opposite direction from his apartment. “What the fuck…Let me go. What are you doing?” Mo recovered from surprise and yanked his hand from his grip. He Tian let him go and stared at him, completely at ease and calm without a stand of hair out of place as if they weren’t causing a scene in the middle of the road. 

Mo huffed and caught his breath, angrily staring at the person before him. “I told you to wait for me but I also knew you would never do what I say. So what left is to wait and ambush you.” He said it like a matter of fact, didn’t seem to realize he was actually acting like a stalker. Mo sighed he really was at wits end. “You do know you are being a crazy stalker?” He Tian shrugged, he really didn’t care what other label Mo wanted to put on him. 

“…I am tired. Go away. Back to your castle.” He waved and shooed him as he headed back. He Tian watched his retreating back and thought to himself how easy it would be to just grab that red head and threw him over his shoulder. He wouldn’t even mind carried him all the way to his place. But he’d need to bind this wild cat’s hands and feet if he were to carry out this plan. He may look slim but his punch carried weight. Letting out a loud and deep sigh that emptied out his lungs, He Tian shook his head. 

Well, he promised himself, he would never resort to violence ever again when this person is concerned. And he wanted to win him over with genuine feelings. Except he wasn’t used to this kind of situation and everything he did seem to piss him off. He knew what he did can’t be forgiven that easily but he wanted to convey how sorry he was. It was just he didn’t know where and how he should start. Scratching the back of his head, he followed the steps of red head who was already sprinting away like a deer from the predator. 

Mo heard the footsteps behind him and internally he cursed. Why couldn’t he just go back? “Why are you still going back to this rugged place?” He Tian asked walking shoulder to shoulder with Mo , who was obviously not pleased by his presence, in no time. “What is it to you? Get lost.” He tugged his bag closer and hurried down the narrow lane. “Well, there is no one waiting for you. This neighborhood is trash and your place can barely fit you in.” 

“Oh, thank you for such praise. Nobody ask you.”He Tian pulled him back from shoulder as they reached his apartment. “Why don’t you come live with me?” Mo’s eyes widened, “What? You…what?” He Tian put hands in pockets and said, “I am asking you to come live with me. My apartment is big enough and I have more than one room. You can…” Mo raised a hand and scoffed coldly. “I do not need charity or pity. Shove it up your ass. I cannot believe you dare to mention living with you. Did you forget what you did to me at that fucking high end place of yours?” 

“I…” “I guess you did. Let me refresh it for you in more direct way. I am never stepping foot in the place where I was raped. I am tolerating your fucking face because I can’t beat the shit out of you but that doesn’t mean I forgive you. Nor did I forget. I may be piss-poor but I still have my dignity. So screw you, don’t spoil your highness shoes on poor people’s soil.” 

He Tian was at lost with words which didn’t happen to him very often in th past and stood there filled with guilt and cursing himself for not approaching it in more delicate way. He couldn’t believe when it came to this guy he would always make mistakes and never seem to find a way to make it right. “Actually, it is concrete down here so not typically soil…” Mo glared at him with red eyes and he flipped him off right in his face. “Fuck off…” with that, he headed up to his apartment, stomping his feet on metal staircase, making loud clanking noises as he went. Not sparing a glance at the person below, he went inside and slammed the door in his face. 

He Tian stood alone in the dark and sighed. “Today really is not my day.” After a few minutes of calculating whether he should follow him up or not, he finally decided to let it go for the day and headed back. It wasn’t like he had no other mess to take care of after all.

On the way back, he stared out of the car, completely lost in thought. Secretary Li was now used to his boss new found mood swings and even the occasional day dreaming. It was a wonder how the saying “Beauty is in the eyes of beholder” Silently he shook his head. “”Secretary Li, how is the extraction of that Mo woman go?” “…It went as we planned, master He. I apologizes I’ve been meaning to report you back but some urgent things popped up so I haven’t present you the paper work yet.” He Tian tapped the arm rest and said, “Nah, it’s fine. I just run into some nuisance tonight…Ugh, my mood is now spoiled.” 

Secretary Li glanced at his boss from rear view mirror and quietly pitied the young master. Why is he pining after that weird red head, he wondered. “Who do you mean?” He cleared his throat and thought he’d let the boss man rant about his love life. That was only because he cared not only about the boss’s business but also his health. Definitely not because he loved gossip and lover affairs like a teenage girl. DEFINITELY not because of it. He Tian crossed his arms and stared back at the secretary. “Shen Li.” A surprise gasp left secretary Li’s hanging mouth but his business brain took back the reins after a few minutes of processing the surprise that just dropped on his lap. 

“Did he come meet you in person? What did he want?” “Well, he knew who screwed his business. He seemed formidable. Sharp tongue and ugly mug, that’s for sure but I wonder how much back bone he has.” He Tian smirked as he remembered the silver haired guy who approached him a few hours ago. Even though he knew that red head would not follow what he said, he still wanted to check and see. Who knows? May be he would be lucky. With that thought in mind, after finishing his meeting with the bar owner, he went around to the employee’s entrance to check whether his little red head would be waiting or not. 

But much to his disappointment, the alley was empty. Typical stubborn bastard, always thinking, he could out smart him. Smiling all by himself, he turned on his heel to return to the car to chase after his jack the rabbit but before he reached the car, he was greeted by a stranger. The guy had silver hair and dark skin; his golden eyes half hidden behind droopy eyelids as if he was high and a lazy smile hang on his lips. He Tian smiled without a hint of humor and took a stride forward closing the distance between them significantly. The two stood face to face, Shen Li only a few centimeters shorter than him. “I’ve been meaning to give respect to the brother He for a long time. My apologies for coming to meet you this late.” Shen Li smiled widely and threw the half lit cigarette from his lips. 

“…I may not know you but I know your work.” He Tian said with a lazy smile. Shen Li straightened his back and replied, his eyes glaring at He Tian blood thirstily. “I am sure you do. I mean the parlor trick you pulled was brilliant. I was shocked. Didn’t think the great and mighty head of He family would use such lowly underhanded method.” “Well, we are known for treating everyone equally. By equally, I meant to the standard a person conduct his business. If you think the way I handle my business is low, that just mean it is how you doing your business in my eyes.” 

Smile faded from Shen Li’s face and his face twitched so hard as he grinded his mouth shut. Veins throbbed fiercely on his temple but there was no outburst. The two stared at each other with such apparent hostility that the air felt like electricity between them. “My office is always open if you want to share notes on how to do business properly. Have a great night.” He Tian cut off the stare down after a few minutes and walked pass him to his car. “…Or we can meet here. I will be coming back a lot so there will be more chances for us to talk together. Like good old friends.” He Tian looked back at him before crossing the road and said, “I don’t do friends. No offense but it’s just not in my nature.” With that said, he walked cross the road to his black Mercedes waiting on the other side, leaving Shen Li alone on the pavement. 

After He Tian retold his encounter with Shen Li, secretary Li could help the grimace that was weighing down on his face. How he expected it to be juicy love affair stuff but in the end it was just another round about his young master had with some hooligan. Give me back my expectations, he wanted to yell that but he was a professional after all and he couldn’t disgrace himself in front of the young master. “How is the situation in northern ward?” “Surprisingly quiet. Since we met with the head to be, Zhang Xi Xi, there has been nothing important going on in the northern ward but we will soon get in touch with his uncle’s group. So there should be information by next week.”

He Tian nodded and slumped back in cushion seat. “Good. And is there anything new going on with the houses gathering? I am in no mood to go and listen to those old farts talk shit about their good ol glory days and scheming like a bunch of rats.” “The west house HR sent out a notice yesterday but seem like the date is not confirmed yet. They give reasons but in reality, I think it is because of Shen Li’s situation. Everyone is keeping it under wrap but there are some talks among the houses.” He Tian massaged his temples and said, “Well, they gonna be running around like chickens with their heads cut off anyway. Keep your channels open.” “Understood, master He. The two fell back into silent as they drifted into their own thoughts the rest of the car ride. 

Only when the black Mercedes entered the portico of He Tian’s building, secretary Li finally spoke. “…um, Master He. Should I send some body guard for Mr. Mo?” He Tian smoothed his clothes and got out of the car. The guard bowed and paid him respect as he strode inside, not bothering secretary Li who was hot on his heels. “No need. He will not like it.” He said as he entered the elevator. Secretary Li also rushed in, not wanting to be left behind. “But sir, with the Shen Li’s thing going on, it might be good idea to have someone to accompany Mr. Mo. He is somewhat a magnet for trouble.” He Tian turned and shot him a look but he also knew it was true so, didn’t continue argue about it. 

Soft elevator music was somewhat relaxing, Secretary Li quietly thanked it. At least it wasn’t totally silent inside the elevator. After a few minutes, the dreadful ride came to an end. “Well, just assign someone to shadow him and look out from a far. I don’t want to scare him off. Again.” The last part he said in small voice so secretary Li wouldn’t hear it. 

His penthouse sat on top of the skyscraper and through the glass walls, the bright city lights could be observed like a million star. Somehow the scenery made him remember the red head and he couldn’t believe for life that he was too deep in it. He was about to get in but stopped before entering. “Why are you following me?” “I was just…” secretary Li realized that he subconsciously followed him to his room, with much embarrassment. “I will see you tomorrow, Secretary Li.” He Tian said and closed the door in his face. That was cruel. I mean I get that I was wrong to trying to follow you inside the house but he shouldn’t have slammed the door that obvious. Not pleased by his boss’s actions but couldn’t do anything about it, he stomped his feet and left the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I hope everyone is doing well. I been preoccupied by work and how to efficiently manage my schedule. Plus, I am taking a test in 2 days. Talk about stressed but still doing nothing period.   
> I am sorry for not being able to give any excitement in these past chapters. Bridging is more difficult than you think. I want to just jump ahead and give you all the fiery exciting chapters but I have to be patient. That is one of the main reasons why the updates are slow lately. But I ensure you things are looking up!!!!!! one more bridge chapter and I can make you guys scream at me again. lol 
> 
> anyway have a great time and as always thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, so I started the AU earlier than I expected. I will try to update quicker but we will see XDD But no worries I won't drop this in the middle.   
> And I have let out a few tags just so not to spoil the story.   
> Follow with knowledge please.


End file.
